Yes Master!
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Arthur is furious with Francis for stealing his boyfriend and summons a demon to destroy him. However the demon he summons is not quite what he had expected. Alfred only wants to please his master. Together they might just have some fun. YAOI Adopted by SirKnightMaxy! Sorry guys!
1. The Summoning

Yami Ryo: This was co-written with akuoni. This really isn't one of my better plots and is pretty much pure porn.

**Warning: Yaoi, smut with questionable plot, bad writing and grammar.**

**Chapter One: The Summoning  
**

Arthur snarled in rage, storming into his house and throwing his book bag across the room. He was absolutely furious as he stomped his way to his basement. Yet again, Francis Bonnefoy had stolen Arthur's boyfriend and Arthur was bent on revenge. Arthur moved quickly to the tall bookshelf he kept in the basement, skimming through his collection for the right spell book. Seeing a rather old tome emanating a rather dark aura, Arthur smirked and pulled it off the shelf before going over to his desk and opening it as he put it down. The words were all in a rather old language. One that Arthur admittedly only knew half of.

Arthur skimmed the tome, looking for the nastiest ritual he could make out and saw a particularly promising one more towards the back of the tome. Reading the ritual as best he could, Arthur grabbed a piece of chalk off his desk and went to the center of his bare basement floor. Arthur got down on his knees and proceeded to draw the rather complicated array that the book had outlined.

Arthur's work had taken a while and he rushed back over to the tome to read through the instructions again. Some of it he could not make out but he was far too committed to this task to care. He became a little confused with the ritual when it told him to have a glass of milk on hand but did not question it, knowing some rituals were just a bit odd. He ran upstairs again and retrieved a glass of milk, bringing it back downstairs and being careful not to spill any of it. Arthur was completely prepared for the ritual and began to chant the summoning spell in the tome.

"Lvlirnasdvka voeinasdkvn aneirvnal anife Francis Bonnefoy vvlkneroir vonraorn." Arthur chanted this at least three times, the array becoming brighter each time he did so.

Alfred stood in the cavern, trying to put on the outfit he was required to wear. He was only a few decades old, just a child in comparison to the older Incubi and Succubi, but he knew what happened when a demon was summoned. To his shock, a summoning array stopped before him and sealed him in. He dropped the small bit of leather as the seal sucked him away with a small cry of surprise.

A disorienting moment of blurring later, he found himself in a much cooler room. One made of a strange gray stone rather than wonderfully hot lava stone. The first thing he zeroed in, after the strange walls of course, on was the glass of white liquid just within the boundaries of the array. He squealed with excitement, pouncing on the wonderful stuff and drank it down with loud moans of delight. He finally looked up to see his temporary master, licking his lips and letting his tail whip around to show his nervousness.

His new master was kind of short, wearing a strange uniform that covered most of his body. Alfred tilted his head, staring at the bright green eyes and fairly intimidatingly large eyebrows. Alfred hadn't known that humans could have two colors in their hair. In fact, he hadn't gotten those classes just yet. He hoped that he wouldn't need to seduce someone. That might be hard to do since he was still a child. He finally stood straight, squaring his shoulders and looking down his nose at the human. He would not speak until the human did.

Arthur was shocked when the demon finally appeared. He had been expecting a gruesome and horrifying creature but the demon in front of him was...well ...beautiful. The demon was taller than him, but slender and seductive, with soft sun-kissed skin and had wheat blond hair with a single cowlick jutting from the top and little horns poking out. The demon had wide, beautiful sapphire eyes and a deceptively angelic face, though a long triangle-tipped tail lashed out behind him. While the demon had been turned around, Arthur had managed to see two small bat-like wings protruding from his back. Arthur was caught between being aroused by the demon and cooing over how cute he was. After taking in the full sight of the demon, Arthur was very sure he had summoned the wrong thing.

"What kind of demon are you?" Arthur blurted unintentionally. Arthur proceeded to stamp down the desire to blush at his admittedly rude behavior.

"I'm a Succubus," Alfred stated proudly, taking what he hoped to be a seductive pose. He wanted to make a good impression on his temporary master after all. Though he wasn't really sure what he had wanted. Hardly anyone used such a specific summoning array.

"I thought Succubi were women?" Arthur voiced in disbelief.

"The names are just a means of saying whether we are submissive or dominant," Alfred pouted, standing straight up, "I'm a submissive. I need a man's seed to survive. An Incubus takes the extra seed from us Succubi and uses it on women to make more of us. Is there any other reason you summoned me here? I would think a great sorcerer already knows this." Arthur's ears flushed a little at the 'great sorcerer' comment, feeling a little embarrassed that he had not known that.

"I originally summoned you to destroy Francis Bonnefoy..." Arthur admitted, trailing off.

"So... You want me to have him fuck me till he becomes too tired to work?" Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "That sounds a bit strange, but if that's my mission, I will do my best master. When do I Begin?"

"I don't bloody think so! That would be too damn good for that frog! Ugh! This is just great! I forbid you to have any sexual contact with that blasted frog at all! He would enjoy it too much!" Arthur snarled in frustration, running his hand through his short messy hair.

"But... I can't do my job if I can't have sex with him," Alfred's tail lashed violently with his fear. What about when he started needing semen just to function? He was stuck here until he fulfilled his mission. But Arthur wasn't going to let him fulfill his mission. He was stuck here. He felt like that time a stronger demon had hurt him just to prove its position as stronger, "Where am I going to get semen? Milk can only go so far before I start decaying. I don't want to stop existing!"

Arthur suddenly felt like a complete jackass, but he was dead set against Alfred having any sexual contact with the French boyfriend-stealing wanker.

"Look...maybe I could help you get semen from a different man..." Arthur offered hesitantly. "So long as it isn't Bonnefoy," Arthur looked Alfred up and down again and flushed, trying hard not to be aroused. "I'm sure you'll have no problem luring any man you want...You're certainly...gorgeous enough." Arthur admitted to Alfred.

"One problem with that..." Alfred trailed off, looking away. The young succubus was completely unaware of Arthur's appraisal, not that it really mattered to him. Arthur was the Sorcerer and Alfred was the contracted Demon, "I don't know how to do that. I'm only sixty years old. My training doesn't start until I hit ninety. And I don't start practical application until I turn one hundred and fifty. Anyone I have sex with is going to be very disappointed. I'm sure you're aware of this, but a veteran Incubus always has sex with a new succubus to show them what needs to happen to them and then the schooling starts to help them hone natural talent. I haven't been … taught what happens by Elizaveta yet. She's the best Incubus in the business."

Arthur was completely shocked by this explanation. He no longer had any idea what to do. Thinking fast, Arthur decided that he would probably have to be the one Alfred had sex with until he figured out how to do things himself.

"Any man's semen will do right? I suppose I could...teach you. If you had no idea what to do, then what exactly had you planned to do with Bonnefoy?" Arthur could not help but ask.

"Oh, I would just go up to him and tell him I would like to have sex with him," Alfred shrugged. That was how things worked right? You went up to the person you were interested in and tell them to have sex with you, and then you had sex, "That would work right? The spell is very specific. You called me because I was the best demon to use. I'm not sure why a virgin succubus is the best choice, but I suppose humans just have strange standards." Arthur groaned in dismay. The worst part was that Alfred's plan would have very likely worked.

"With Bonnefoy, that would definitely work. With anyone else, you're likely to either repulse them or scare them away. I recommend you be subtle when you want to... have sex with anyone." Arthur warned him. Arthur's cheeks flushed a little as he thought more about having sex with Alfred. The prospect of having sex with the virgin succubus was actually _very_ appealing and Arthur could feel himself hardening in his pants.

"When you need some semen...Just let me know and I'll uh, help you out." Arthur proposed trying not to sound too eager.

"Okay. I should be fine for the next couple of days though," Alfred nodded, an uncharacteristically solemn look on his face as he listened to what Arthur had to say. He hesitated for a moment before setting up a line of questions, "Should I try to be subtle with you master? Or should I just ask you to fuck me? What do you want me to do in terms of filling the contract? Am I to offer other services to you too?" Alfred looked at him hopefully, tail slowing down to faint flicks of excitement. Maybe Arthur can be the one to teach him instead of scary miss Elizaveta. She seemed to take a weird look of interest on her face every time he came close and it kind of scared him. It was probably because male Succubi were even more rare than female incubi.

Arthur sighed thoughtfully; he had to come up with a plan. Thinking, he paused and a slow wicked smile came to his face. Bonnefoy loved to steal his boyfriends; wouldn't it just be delicious having someone that Bonnefoy could never touch? Arthur smirked at Alfred.

"I have a plan in regards to our contract. Here's the new plan. We're both going to drive Francis Bonnefoy insane. I'm going to teach you subtlety and you will pose as my new boyfriend. You are forbidden to allow Bonnefoy to touch you in a sexual way, however, you can tease him with what he will never have. You will pose as my boyfriend." Arthur explained to Alfred eagerly, a sinister smile curling his lips. "We'll begin working on your subtlety right away so I want you to practice with me." Arthur told him.

"Okay," Alfred cringed at the sudden dark aura that had fallen over Arthur and nodded. He shook off the feeling of unease and beamed up -er... down- at him, "What do I need to learn first, master? Is subtlety hard? Maybe you can teach me other stuff too. Like how to do all the stuff for the people I need to learn how to seduce. Like the best positions for sex and how to use my mouth. This one demon says I will be really good at using my mouth for sex cause I'm always talking..." Arthur nodded with a wide grin.

"Of course. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Subtlety shouldn't be too hard to learn. Anything I don't know I'm sure I can find out about with the Internet anyway." Arthur told him with certainty.

"Enter... net?" Alfred tilted his head, staring at Arthur blankly, "Can you catch things with it? Why would you have to use that to find stuff? Maybe it's got a scope? Or is it cause the answers are in animals and you have to catch them first!" He grinned widely, happy now that he had discovered the secret of this... Enter-net. Oh he was so excited. He bounced on the heels of his feet, his tail practically making a crack with how hard it was lashing in response to his excitement. Arthur was a little shocked that Alfred did not know what the Internet was and shook his head exasperatedly. Alfred was definitely cute but a bit too excitable.

"The Internet is a...well it's sort of like a book that connects with other books from around the world. You can find any information you want on it and talk to anyone with it...That's the best way I can think of to explain it for now...I'll show you what it is. Come on, we should get you some...proper clothes." Arthur told him as patiently as he could.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alfred looked down at his tight leather pants, the movement causing the small decorative tears in his pants to flash some skin at his temporary master. Maybe he was wearing too much? He had heard about perverted masters who would make their demons wear something called 'easy-access' clothes. Maybe master Arthur wanted him to wear one, "Is it too much? I dropped my shirt, but I can always take off my pants too. I just want to please my master and ensure the mission does not fail." Arthur flushed and almost groaned aloud as the mental image of Alfred completely naked flashed across his mind.

"N-no. You're wearing just a tad too little...You'll be here for a while as well, so we should get you some clothes for your stay. I'll even let you pick them out," Arthur offered. "I should get you enrolled in school as well if we're going to drive Bonnefoy mad." Arthur told him, trying to think of anything but a naked debauched Alfred.

"But I'm wearing the standard outfit all succubi wear!" Alfred protested, hurt shining in his bright blue eyes. Combined with the faint tremble of his lips, it was a deadly case of the puppy-dog eyes, "Am I... making you... angry Master?" He really didn't want to get punished, and he was trying to be what Arthur wanted. He just had to make sure he was obedient and did exactly what Arthur said. Alfred was just a young demon after all. Arthur was his master and would guide him. Arthur caved under the power of those eyes instantly. He never stood a chance.

"No! I'm not angry at all! In fact never mind what I said...We do still need to get you clothes but we'll get you anything you want." Arthur replied instantly, moving forward and pulling Alfred into what he hoped was a comforting hug. Alfred stiffened and looked down at Arthur in confusion. What was his master doing? Was he a perverted master? One who would make his demons have sex with him? Alfred squirmed nervously. As the Demon, he would obey any command given to him. Arthur seemed to be blushing a lot, and Alfred was afraid it might mean that Arthur was angry. He was glad to know that it was something else. There were just the two of them; so it couldn't be embarrassment. Maybe it was... A dangerous grin slid across Alfred's face before he smothered it.

"Master? I feel weird," Alfred stated innocently, "Can you help me?" Arthur pulled away and looked up at Alfred hesitantly.

"You feel weird? Weird like how?" Arthur asked. Alfred frowned. He really wasn't sure. It felt like lust. All demons knew the seven sins. It was equal to the angels knowing the seven virtues. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in a more feline manner, nuzzling his head against the smaller male. With a quiet purr.

"I like it. It feels like lust, but not," he looked at Arthur curiously, "Can you tell me what I should do master?" Arthur flushed again at Alfred's explanation.

"I don't think that's lust. It's probably just happiness." Arthur explained as best he could. "You usually get that feeling when you're hugged. Um, let's head upstairs and get you settled in."

"I don't think it's that..." Alfred pouted, but sighed and nodded. His master probably needed to give him some of those subtlety lessons before he could do anything. As delicious as milk was, Alfred preferred the real stuff.

"Well...If it's something else we'll figure it out when we go upstairs. You can pick a room to stay in; there are three available right now cause a few of my brothers are off to college and we have a guest room." Arthur informed Alfred, motioning for Alfred to follow him upstairs.

"I'm not going to stay with you master?" Alfred blinked in confusion. What kind of person summons a succubus and doesn't want said demon to sleep with them? They were demons who were _supposed_ to have sex with people. That's why they were called sex demons. He didn't understand this. His new master was very strange, "I thought you wanted me to pretend to be your... Boy friend? If it is a job that required a demon of sex, then you must require a lot of sex, right? I shall be the best boy friend I can be for you master!" Arthur flushed instantly and sputtered a bit before nodding reluctantly.

"I-I don't require a _lot_ of it, but I guess some would be g-great. Um, I guess I'll show you to my room then..." Arthur replied uneasily, turning away from Alfred to hide his rapidly growing erection. Alfred just kept giving him so many perverted mental images.

"Okay master!" Alfred beamed, unaware that Arthur was thinking perverted thoughts about him. If he did know, he wold be very pleased. It would mean his natural abilities at attracting humans were unusually strong and that would mean he could become a veteran Succubus very quickly. Especially since he had been summoned so early, "Would you like to get started with this tonight or wait a little longer? I hope I can fulfill your desires~" Arthur had a full hard on at that and almost groaned out loud.

"R-right. I guess we should get started then." Arthur replied, trying not to sound like a total creeper.

"Okay master!" Alfred saluted, looking at him expectantly. His master was so good to him, being thoughtful and teaching him how to do this sort of thing. Alfred couldn't wait till he fulfilled his mission and told the others about his first master, "Do you want to do it here in the hallway or in your room? I'm not sure if you can hold me up against the wall if we do it here though... But you could teach me how to use my mouth." Arthur flushed slightly.

"I'll teach you to use your mouth first then, but after we'll do the rest in my room." Arthur said, his eyes focusing on Alfred's full red lips.

"Okay Master!" Alfred kneeled on the floor and looked up at him eagerly, waiting to see what Arthur was going to do. Was he going to lean back against the wall or just stand and would he just tell Alfred all the steps or just show him? Alfred's tail lashed in his excitement, ready for his first lesson.

"Start by opening my pants and pulling out my cock." Arthur instructed, swallowing hard in anticipation. Alfred nodded, reaching up and carefully unbuckling Arthur's belt before pulling down the zipper. To his surprise, there was a white fabric underneath. He looked up at his master as he slowly pulled down the pants, followed by the white fabric. He stared at Arthur's cock curiously, surprised that it was sticking out and turning kind of red. That meant he was doing good right? He hoped so. Alfred looked up at Arthur, waiting for him to say what to do next. Arthur looked down at Alfred with a wide smirk.

"Just open your mouth and use your tongue to lick up and down the underside then suck on the head. Slowly take the whole thing into your mouth and start sucking." Arthur instructed. Alfred nodded and began licking up and down, taking the skin there with slow languid strokes. Once he was sure it was well-licked, he began sucking on the tip quite enthusiastically, slowly lowering his head, by fractional increments until he hit the back of his throat. He looked up at his master and swallowed once before loosening his throat and taking all of it in completely. Arthur moaned in pleasure. Alfred was damn good at this! Arthur could not help himself and reached forward, grasping the back of Alfred's head and thrusting into that hot perfect mouth.

"Fuck!" Arthur cursed aloud in pleasure. That perfect mouth was driving him half mad. Alfred didn't know what to do but his master seemed to know what was going on, so he tried to keep up with the rough thrusts. It was lucky he was a Succubus, otherwise he might get hurt from how Arthur was fucking his mouth. He was as innocent as a demon could be and had never done any of these things before.

Arthur made an effort not to cum too soon but that mouth was doing wonderful things to him and he let go completely, cumming hard down Alfred's throat. Alfred swallowed Arthur's semen greedily, feeling it rejuvenate his body. He loved this thing that Arthur had taught him and wanted more. Maybe he would get his chance soon since his master had said they would continue. He definitely hoped so. Arthur panted slightly. That was amazing. Arthur could hardly wait to be inside of Alfred.

"Come with me." Arthur ordered, quickly leading the way to his bedroom.

"Okay Master!" Alfred chirped, standing to follow Arthur eagerly. With his master having sex with him and strengthening him, he would be a force to be reckoned with. The thought made him shiver in delight, his tail lashing with his excitement. Arthur opened the door to his room and stepped inside to wait by the door, pointing at the bed.

"Take off your pants and lay on the bed." Arthur ordered eyes gleaming with lust as he looked at the eager young succubus.

"Yes Master!" Alfred hooked his thumbs in the band and shimmied out of the skin-tight black leather, revealing his whole body for Arthur's perusal, and crawled into the bed. He looked at the green-eyed teen and tilted his head, "Do you want me on my back, my hands and knees, or on my stomach Master?" Arthur walked towards the bed after shutting the door, working to pull his own clothes off.

"Just lay back on the bed. I'm going to teach you about foreplay." Arthur told him lustfully.

"Foreplay?" Alfred repeated rolling onto his back and propping himself on his elbows to watch his master approach, "What's that?"

"It's the touching and kissing you do to heighten the pleasure of sex." Arthur explained with a smirk, climbing into bed with Alfred and quickly capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Alfred hummed in understanding as he let Arthur kiss him, letting himself just feel and memorize the way things went. He just hoped that master would enjoy teaching him. It looked like he did, so Alfred tried to make sure he did something Arthur would enjoy all the time. Arthur seemed to like Alfred using his mouth, so he resolved to do it as often as possible for his master.

Arthur thrust his tongue into Alfred's mouth, coaxing the others tongue into dancing with his. Arthur's hands reached out to feel Alfred's soft skin and lithe muscles. Alfred purred quietly, his tail-tip flickering slightly since he was laying down. This... Four-play was really something Alfred decided, following Arthur's silent commands.

Arthur parted their lips, kissing down Alfred's neck and sucking every now and then leaving little marks. Arthur's hands felt down Alfred's chest, finding his nipples and tweaking them a little before he began kissing down Alfred's chest and taking a small pink bud into his mouth as his fingers played with the other and his other hand moved down to slowly feel Alfred's soft stomach and sides.

Alfred mewled and arched into the contact, enjoying his master's attentions It felt really good and he could tell why humans enjoyed it. He spread his legs, an instinct every succubi had, and looked up at his master pleadingly. Arthur pulled back and leaned over a little to go sifting around in his bedside table drawer for his lube. Alfred whined as Arthur pulled away, but watched him search for something. Was Alfred doing something wrong? He hoped not. He made sure to lie flat on his back and wait patiently. Master was a great sorcerer and knows what he's doing.

Arthur smirked in triumph as he found the familiar tube and squirt some of the thick salve onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube. When he felt it was warm enough, he brought his fingers to Alfred's entrance and pushed a single finger inside, thrusting it in and out slowly.

Alfred squirmed and writhed, clenching around the digit with quiet mews of pleasure. Creatures like him could be raped, but it was so difficult to do that the act was practically unheard of. They were creatures designed to give pleasure and take pleasure from the act, and Alfred took a lot of pleasure in it.

Arthur was very aroused by Alfred's reactions to his stimulation and inserted a second finger, scissoring them and thrusting in and out of Alfred's tight hot entrance. Soon enough, he had added a third finger and thrust them in and out of Alfred. Alfred writhed underneath his master, clenching the sheets underneath himself as he keened wordlessly in pleasure. He looked up at Arthur pleadingly, spreading his legs as wide as they could get and clenching around the digits within his body. He wanted his master to hurry and show him everything!

Arthur smirked, removing his fingers and squirt more lube into his palm and began to slick up his cock. After slicking it thoroughly so that Alfred would not tear, he grabbed the succubus' hips and thrust into him to the hilt. Arthur moaned at the tight heat that surrounded his cock suddenly and paused so that he would not cum right away.

Alfred inhaled sharply, his back arching as he tried not to scream in pleasure. This is what being a succubus was for. To be underneath a human male and be fucked into the mattress and take his seed into their body and use it to maintain their life. His eyelids fluttered as he reached up to cling to his master's shoulder, looking up at him with wide pleading eyes and silently begging him to move.

Arthur saw Alfred's pleading expression and immediately began to thrust into his willing body. Arthur's grip on Alfred's hips tightened as his thrusting became harder. The pleasure of Alfred's passage squeezing and caressing his cock was almost unbearable and he could hardly control himself as he fucked Alfred hard.

Alfred, for his part, was very enthusiastic about receiving Arthur's attentions. Even though Arthur was holding him still to thrust. That he wasn't quite so pleased with. But so long as his master thrust into him and filled him with that wonderful translucent white liquid, he was happy. Arthur continued to thrust into the pliant body beneath him moving his hands to help Alfred wrap his legs around his waist so that he could get a better angle.

Alfred mewled and writhed in pleasure, knowing that he was fulfilling his duties and his master was enjoying himself, and then they would get to work on destroying that person his Master hated. Alfred wriggled a little in delight, hesitantly reaching up to touch his master curiously. He hadn't been ordered not to, and master said Four play was to make sex feel better... So he was just putting what his master said to good use!

"Good, touch all you like." Arthur encouraged, grunting a little as he continued to thrust into Alfred. Alfred nodded, obeying him eagerly. His master was really thin and wiry and had such soft skin. Alfred liked that his master was allowing him to touch. He suddenly clenched around his master, a startled gasp falling from his lips as a liquid spurted from the tip of his cock. It was the same color of semen, but containing very different qualities.

Arthur moaned in pleasure, feeling Alfred's hands touching him; he learned fast. Although Arthur grunted with surprise when Alfred cummed, the hot white liquid hitting his stomach. The liquid was thick and sticky. Arthur suddenly felt far more aroused than before and began to thrust harder into Alfred's body.

Alfred hummed softly, though he was a bit surprised his master Hadn't come yet. Maybe he needed to get more of it on his master to get him to cum faster? Oh well. His master was probably going to cum soon anyways. Alfred took one hand away and lifted himself up to begin nipping and sucking on the skin on Arthur's neck and the top of his chest. He wanted to make his master happy.

Arthur came hard into Alfred's body pouring his seed into the body beneath him with a loud moan of ecstasy. Alfred purred happily at the feeling of his master filling him with that precious liquid. He looked up at Arthur with a wide grin, reaching down to retrieve the liquid his body had produced and playing with the sticky substance curiously. He held his hand up to Arthur, offering it for his master to taste or maybe to tell him what it was.

Arthur sighed and took Alfred's sticky fingers into his mouth, licking them clean of the succubus' cum. It tasted rather delicious, though it made Arthur's body suddenly feel much hotter. Arthur could feel himself becoming aroused again and his eyes widened in surprise.

"It seems your body produces an aphrodisiac." Arthur told Alfred, his hips thrusting forward unconsciously. Arthur could feel himself hardening again and groaned, beginning to fuck Alfred again.

"Ah~" Alfred sighed in acknowledgment. That was a good thing cause it meant that people would want to fuck him more and fill him with even more cum! The thought made him writhe happily, beaming up at his master, "Does that mean Master wants to keep fucking me? I want to make Master happy!"

"Fuck yes." Arthur hissed, grabbing Alfred's legs and spreading them wider and pushing them closer to Alfred's chest so he could thrust deeper. Arthur began to thrust into Alfred harder and deeper than before.

Alfred mewled, tossing his head back in pleasure as his master changed the angle. He retrieved more of the aphrodisiac and began smearing it on Arthur in places that he remembered being sensitive. Like the nipples and in a spot low on Arthur's neck. Master would probably be driven wild by this.

Arthur moaned when Alfred smeared him with the potent aphrodisiac and could not help but thrust harder and more erratically. It was almost impossible to control himself anymore, his thrusting becoming more brutal as the aphrodisiac seeped into his skin, heightening his lust for Alfred.

"Master is so good to me," Alfred smiled happily, thought the pace was a bit more intense than he expected. It was good though, making him happy to feel his master being so good to him and feeding him with pleasure and semen, "I am so glad you are my master! Please. Keep filling me up!"

"Fuck!" Arthur cursed, close to cumming a third time. He was getting a little tired too. Arthur thrust hard a few more times before cumming hard inside Alfred again. Alfred purred and wriggled happily as Arthur came again, pleased to have such a giving master. He didn't pull out, so Alfred took more of the aphrodisiac with the intent to use it on his beloved master.

"Wait! No more...I need a break first..." Arthur panted.

"Yes master," Alfred nodded, pouting slightly. Sure he had gotten a lot from his master, but... He wanted more. He looked up at him pleadingly, trying to get at least one more round despite the fact his master had thrown in the towel, "A short break?"

"Yes, a short break..." Arthur panted, pulling out of Alfred to lay next to him.

"Fuck you're amazing." Arthur told him, catching his breath. Despite being a bit … put out at only having three rounds with his master, Alfred purred happily at the praise. His first time and his master said he was amazing! Alfred beamed widely, wrapping his arms around himself and purring like a large jungle cat.

Arthur listened to Alfred's purring, finding it rather cute. Arthur relaxed into the bed, preparing himself for more sex soon. The sex was too great not to do it again, despite how tired he was. However Arthur knew that if he was not careful, the succubus might just be the death of him, though it would be a pretty brilliant death. As Arthur lay contemplating the succubus he realized that he did not even know his name. Feeling embarrassed at such a large slip in manners on his part Arthur coughed into his hand a moment.

"Pardon my rudeness but I have yet to introduce myself or ask for your name. I am Arthur Kirkland, may I know your name?" Arthur voiced pushing down his embarrassment in order to at least be somewhat polite.

"Eh? You want to know my name?" Alfred stared up at his master with wide eyes. He had heard of kind masters who didn't know what they were getting in to, but this master was strong enough to get a virgin succubus. He must be an unusually kind master as well as powerful! Alfred smiled as widely as he could, "My name is Alfred, Master Arthur!" Arthur smiled back at Alfred warmly. He really liked Alfred's smile; it was sweet and beautiful.

"Well, Alfred it's wonderful to meet you. I think this partnership will work out quite well." Arthur told him sincerely. Alfred may not have been Arthur's original intention but he was beginning to believe this would be _far _better than his original plan was going to be.

"I think so too master!" Alfred nodded cheerfully, looking up at him with a guileless smile on his face, "You feed me and have sex with me and I hope we can do this every night cause it feels so good having my master pour his essence into my body and make me strong to fulfill his every desire~"

Arthur groaned. Alfred was making him horny again and he was hardly recovered. Arthur was still pretty damn tired but his dick protested and stood strait up, wanting attention. Arthur sighed before an idea sparked in his mind causing him to smirk.

"Alfred I'm going to teach you a different position now." Arthur told Alfred with a lustful smirk.

"Okay master! What do I do?" Alfred asked, sitting up to look at him with a hopeful, expectant really, expression. He was so excited. No only did Master teach him how to use his mouth and be the first to use him, but Master was going to teach him a new way of having sex!

"I want you to straddle my hips, line your entrance up with my cock, and sit down. Take my whole cock into your body." Arthur instructed him.

Alfred blinked, but crawled onto his master's lap and took the hard arousal into his hands. He carefully held it in place as he lowered himself onto it, mewling in pleasure. His master was filling him so full again and it made him want to produce more of the strange liquid that made his master want to fuck him even more.

"Good. Now just lift yourself up and down on my cock." Arthur instructed resisting the urge to thrust up into that tight glorious heat. done~'

"Okay master~" Alfred purred, lifting himself and dropping back down like his master had ordered. It felt really good and he kept moving, hoping that his master was enjoying himself as much as Alfred was.

"Keep going." Arthur moaned in pleasure. Alfred was doing very well for his first time.

"Yes master!" Alfred cried out, feeling himself release more of that strange liquid onto his master's chest and stomach. He mewled softly and reached down to use it to make his master want to press into him even more. Alfred wanted his master to want to keep him forever and to keep being pleased with the Succubus who was so devoted to giving him pleasure.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shouted, cumming into Alfred's body again. Arthur moaned out loud; he was still damn horny! Alfred purred. He didn't stop moving as his master filled him again, though he was a bit surprised that there was less liquid than previously. Maybe master was ill?

"Alfred I don't have much cum left." Arthur groaned.

"Do you want to stop master?" Alfred stopped and looked down at him curiously. He was kind of sad that master was running out, but he didn't want to hurt master.

"Ngh, one more round." Arthur requested, thrusting up into Alfred's body. He was way too horny.

"Okay master!" Alfred cheered softly, slowly moving again. He wanted to make this last as long as possible since Master Arthur was running out. He hoped that Master Arthur would be able to have sex again tomorrow then. He liked having sex with Master Arthur.

Arthur moaned in pleasure and slight disappointment at the slowed down pace. It was amazing but driving him mad as well. Arthur did not want it to end but he knew he would not be able to keep going much longer either.

"Can we do this again tomorrow master?" Alfred asked, looking down at Arthur hopefully. He purred a little in hope and anticipation. Master could deny him, but would he when he said that Alfred was amazing? The thought that Master Arthur liked it as much as he did was enough to make him want to have sex until they both collapsed. And Considering Alfred could go at this for days... It was probably a good thing Arthur said to stop now.

"Yes, of course." Arthur agreed, breathing heavily and thrusting up into Alfred again.

"I'm so glad~" Alfred purred, nuzzling against Arthur and unintentionally spreading the liquid he had created all over his Master's chest. He wasn't affected by the aphrodisiac, but Arthur sure was.

Arthur groaned out loud and thrust up again. This succubus was going to be Arthur's death. A loud slam greeted both Alfred and Arthur's ears.

"What in the hell is this? !" A deep rough familiar voice shouted, causing Arthur to look over at the door in shock. Arthur's older brother Scott stood in his doorway, completely shocked, jaw hanging open.

"Hello!" Alfred waved cheerfully as he rocked on top of his master slowly, grinding against the hard arousal that would fill him with his Master's seed. He didn't realize how awkward this was for Arthur, but he did find this new person to have a really silly look on their face, "Master is almost done. I think... He's already cum a lot and he said we will have to stop for a bit... Are you almost done master?"

"I-I think I'm done...Why don't you go play with Scott..." Arthur offered, the situation far too awkward for him to want to continue.

"But you haven't orgasmed yet," Alfred whined, rocking his hips slightly, "You're still hard in me and I love it when you fill me full. Please master? Just this last time?"

Scott had heard enough and quickly shut the door. Scott chose to just walk away for now; he could ask about it later after all. Scott went to his room and lay on his bed, completely traumatized by seeing his little brother balls-deep in some cute boy.

Arthur groaned in mortification that Scott had seen him and relief that Scott left.

"Let's finish this quickly then." Arthur said tiredly.

"Yes Master!" Alfred nodded, sitting back up and turning his attention to riding his master with as much enthusiasm as Arthur's frail human body could withstand. He didn't want to accidentally break his master's hips after all.

"Fuck Alfred!" Arthur cried out, cumming into Alfred's body one last time. Arthur lay panting in the bed, completely exhausted from their activities.

Alfred purred despite the fact his master had barely released any fluid this time. It was the thought that counted though. He decided to be helpful and began licking the aphrodisiac off his master, not wanting to risk his master hurting himself since he seemed really tired and wanted to stop after this time.

"Master is pleased with me?" Alfred asked after he had licked all of the translucent liquid up, a pink tongue flickering out to clean his lips. Arthur moaned at the sight before him, horny despite his flaccid cock.

"I am definitely pleased." Arthur replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"I wish Master could keep going..." Alfred sighed sadly, looking down. He perked up, looking at Arthur excitedly, "I really like having sex with Master... Can master Have sex with me tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'll be able to." Arthur admitted reluctantly with a sigh.

"Oh..." Alfred's voice was small, sad. But what Master said was Law. Alfred nodded and lay down, nuzzling against Arthur quietly. Milk was okay as a substitute, but it didn't give the power that the real thing did, "Where am I gonna get semen from then Master?"

Arthur sighed thoughtfully rubbing up and down Alfred's back in slow motions. A sudden idea popped into his head and he turned his head to look at Alfred.

"You could go ask my brother Scott. While you do that let him know you'll be living with us for a while." Arthur told him. Alfred having sex with Scott seemed the best way to let him know that Alfred would be staying with them without him throwing a fit.

"Yes Master!" Alfred chirped, nuzzling against him, "I shall let him know that you said I can have sex with him if he wants and that I shall be staying here until it is time for me to go~"

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I dunno how this got to be so long...Lemme know what you think and please excuse the horrible grammar. I couldn't figure out how to fix it without destroying the story itself.


	2. Making Deals

Yami Ryo: This was co-written with akuoni. This really isn't one of my better plots and is pretty much pure porn.

**Warning: Yaoi, smut with questionable plot, bad writing and grammar.**

**Chapter Two: Making Deals  
**

"Only have sex with him after he okay's you staying though so you have something to hold over his head." Arthur instructed, knowing his brother was a bastard and a pain in the ass. "Make him say 'I promise you can live here until you decide to leave'. He always keeps a promise despite being a douche bag." Arthur instructed.

"I will master!" Alfred nodded, getting up and moving towards the door to go meet his master's brother. He hoped that the brother was able to last longer than master so that master would have time to recover. Scott sighed and sat up in bed.

"I'm going to need fucking therapy. Lucky shit's gotten laid more than I have in the last week!" Scott snorted frustrated. Scott stood up intending to go downstairs to find something to eat.

"Hey!" Alfred spied Master's Brother coming out of a room and ran to catch him. His tail and horns had vanished sometime during sex with Master, so he looked like any other human. Although his insistence on calling Arthur master and rather... Unique view of the world meant he was not a normal human at all, "Master's brother! Master says I can have sex with you too if you want. But he says you gotta promise something first. You'll really like having sex with me. Master came four times and before that he came in my mouth~"

"Did he now?" Scott asked, disbelieving for a moment. "Look kid, just call me Scott. Why is my brother trying to pimp you out to me?" Scott asked suspiciously. Scott gave Alfred a once over and shifted uncomfortably as he began to get aroused. Scott could not deny that Alfred was gorgeous, even covered in cum.

"What's pimp, Master's Brother Scott?" Alfred asked curiously, tilting his head and opening his blue eyes wide and pleading. He didn't want to be disrespectful, but he wanted to learn and Master Arthur was teaching him, "Does it mean I can have a lot of sex and have people cum in me more?"

Scott flushed a little staring down at Alfred in disbelief. He was completely astonished that someone could be so innocent while covered in cum.

"A...a pimp is someone that sells another person's body to others for sexual purposes," Scott explained, "I suppose you would get to have a lot of sex and have people...cum...in...you..." Scott trailed off swallowing hard as his cock stiffened, "What, uh, how did you not know that? Where did my brother find you? No never mind, what is it that he wants you to have sex with me for?" Scott asked.

"Master wants you to promise to let me stay until it is time for me to leave," Alfred beamed, "He says I'm really good even though this is my first time ever having sex cause my ... Kind... are usually taught to have sex a few years later by a veteran of the other type. I'm a submissive, so I have sex with men who I must allow to dominate me~ I really enjoy it too and master is so good to teach me everything even though I'm still young~"

"Where did he find you, a brothel? Never mind," Scott sighed, his pants very tight and uncomfortable. Alfred was making him really horny and that made him feel a little guilty because it seemed to him that Alfred did not know any better and Arthur was not helping.

"I guess I can't just throw you out into the street then...Fine, I promise you can stay here for as long as you want." Scott told him with a sigh.

"Oh how wonderful!" Alfred cheered, latching on to him and purring throatily. He looked at Scott and smiled impishly, squirming against him excitedly, "I know I should probably wait until tomorrow, but I want to show you how happy I am! Can I use my mouth on you?"

Scott groaned, pushing his guilt back in favor of the warm delicious-smelling body pressed so tightly against his.

"S-sure." Scott agreed, unable to deny Alfred. Alfred beamed excitedly and dropped to his knees in front of Scott, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants and pulling them, and that weird other fabric, down to reveal his target. He nuzzled it, licking along the underside and getting it nice and wet. He didn't realize there was still traces of aphrodisiac in his mouth, but there was no harm in making it easier to make Scott cum~

Scott cursed at the wonderful sensations spiking from his cock. He did not know why, but Alfred's mouth was suddenly the best one he had ever had on his hot dick. His hips thrust forward unconsciously once before he tried to keep his hips still, his fingers twining with Alfred's hair and forcing his head closer.

Alfred purred happily as he slowly took in the head, sucking gently and swirling his tongue. He would not let Scott regret letting him stay. That was for sure!

Scott moaned out loud thrusting into Alfred's mouth and holding Alfred's head to his cock firmly by his hair. Alfred didn't mind, purring whenever Scott's cock wasn't blocking the airways. He was going to enjoy having sex with Master's brother. Though not as much as with Master.

Scott thrust into Alfred's mouth, repeatedly shoving his cock down his throat and moaning at the intense feeling. It took a while, but Scott orgasmed in Alfred's mouth, shooting his seed down Alfred's throat.

Alfred swallowed eagerly, taking the elder siblings' semen into his body with a delighted hum. It was not as delicious as Master Arthur's but he was still happy to have such an enthusiastic response. He licked his lips happily as he pulled away and looked up at Scott.

"Did I do good, Master's Brother Scott?" he asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Fuck, you did great." Scott replied, panting just a little.

Alfred squirmed in delight, wanting to just run and tell Master that his brother had been praising him too. Alfred nuzzled against Scott's inner thigh where he was kneeling before he hopped up to go tell Arthur the awesome news.

"Wait a minute. I need a little more than just a blow job." Scott told Alfred, smirking suggestively at the demon.

"But if I have sex with you now, you won't be recovered by tomorrow either," Alfred whined. He didn't move though. Instead, he bit his lip uncertainly and looked away with a small pout, "I guess I can... But you gotta tell Master why I kept going. It's not my fault he'll have to find someone else to have sex with me..."

"Whatever." Scott replied, far too horny to care about anything Alfred had just said. Scott pushed Alfred against the wall, lifting him and wrapping his legs around his waist. Scott wasted no time putting his already hard cock into Alfred's entrance and thrusting inside forcefully.

Alfred moaned loudly as Scott pushed into him, tightening his legs around the red-headed man's waist and nuzzling against his neck, nipping and kissing where he could reach. Which wasn't very far considering the fact that being fucked against a wall like he was made it hard for him to move.

"Fuck." Scott snarled, thrusting harder into the warm body he had pressed against the wall.  
That tight heat felt amazing around his cock and he moved one hand down Alfred's side to squeeze one of his pert globes.

"Oh! Yes! Please! harder!" Alfred mewled, bucking slightly in the hopes that Scott would pound into him hard enough that he could feel it against his core. As it was, he could feel his body preparing to release more of that liquid. Alfred squeezed his eyes closed and felt it spurt out, splashing between them and being rubbed into their skin by Scott's stomach sliding against him with each rough action.

Scott felt that hot liquid gush between them, soaking his shirt and skin and began to feel more aroused than before.

"Fuck, filthy slut. Squeeze my cock with your hole." Scott ordered gruffly, panting out loud as he pounded hard into Alfred's willing body.

Alfred moaned, clenching the muscles in his ass to do exactly what Scott had ordered so that he could cum faster. Alfred wanted to make sure Master's Brother enjoyed every second of this so that he would come back when he was able to give more of his essence up.

Scott moaned out loud as Alfred's already tight passage tightened more around his thick hot shaft. Scott began to thrust harder slamming his hips up into Alfred harshly.

Alfred mewled and writhed weakly. Being dominated so... So wonderfully was just what he wanted. He couldn't wait to see what would happen when Scott finished this first time. Maybe he would drag Alfred to the bedroom and continue all night. With the potency of the aphrodisiac Alfred produced, that might be too much to ask for, but anything longer than a couple hours was good to Alfred.

Scott orgasmed with a loud curse as he thrust a few more times to milk his cock of the last of his cum. Scott pulled out of Alfred and threw the succubus over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and wasted no time in carrying Alfred off to his bedroom to continue their fun. Scott entered the bedroom, slamming his door shut behind himself and throwing Alfred onto his bed.

"On your hands and knees now." Scott ordered huskily, ripping his clothes off as fast as he could. His cock was rapidly coming alive again and he needed to be in Alfred's body once again.

Alfred scurried to obey, crawling onto the bed and getting on all fours like Scott commanded. He could feel his stomach clench with excitement and he squirmed, spreading his legs and looking at Scott pleadingly. He wanted to be filled even more!

Scott finished taking off his clothes and got onto the bed behind Alfred. Quickly, Scott grabbed Alfred's hips and thrust inside. He set a fast rough pace with no regard for Alfred at all, seeking his own gratification before the succubus beneath him.

Alfred panted and whined, helpless to resist as the human pushed into him with the intent to cum. Scott was a bit rougher than Alfred had expected and the young succubus didn't particularly like it. However, Alfred didn't try to pull away or get the man to stop. Instead, he mewled weakly and spread his legs as far as they could without causing harm or breaking Scott's concentration. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't make Master's Brother Scott regret letting him stay. He wouldn't back out on that silent promise.

Scott bent over Alfred's body and nipped at the nape of his neck slightly, tasting the skin there and breathing in Alfred's scent. Scott thrust deeply into Alfred's body, getting closer to his end. Alfred squirmed, unintentionally smearing the little bit of aphrodisiac that had soaked through to Scott's skin in the process. He just hoped that Scott would finish quickly. It didn't hurt yet, but he was really uncomfortable.

Soon enough, Scott orgasmed again, filling Alfred with his seed. He thrust a few more times to milk the last of it from himself and then pulled out. Alfred sighed in relief as he felt the other withdraw. He had enjoyed using his mouth and the first time, but Scott had been kind of scary this time. He didn't move away from his position, waiting to either be told to take another position or to be allowed to leave.

"Lay back and relax kid." Scott panted, flopping onto his back on the bed. He was still horny but he figured he ought to really give Alfred a break. Besides he was starting to feel that creeping guilt you feel when you have done something heinous and have not been caught yet.

Alfred nodded as he lay down, curling up and looking at Scott warily. With how many times Arthur and Scott had cum in his body, the white liquid was starting to leak out of his much-abused hole.

"Master wasn't so rough until after he came a second time in me..." Alfred mumbled reproachfully, hoping he hadn't said something wrong. He didn't mind Scott being rough. It had felt good being dominated... But he was still just a child amongst his people. Scott groaned guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away, I'll try not to do that again." Scott assured him, running his hand through his hair with a sigh.

Alfred nodded and folded his arms, resting his head on top of them while he looked at his Master's big brother. Scott had different colored hair that looked like a dying fire and his eyebrows were just as big, if not bigger than Master Arthur's were. He was also bigger than master, more muscular and taller than the more effeminate younger brother. Though Master was still much better to be around in Alfred's opinion.

"You can go back to Arthur if y'want I'm not gonna force ya to stay or anything." Scott told Alfred seriously.

Alfred nodded, a happy smile forming before he realized. He slid off the bed and stood, though a grimace of discomfort flitted across his face. Something inside him ached and it didn't feel good. He bit his lip and looked at Scott before turning and limping towards the door. He wanted to go find Master. Scott watched Alfred limp away and felt extremely guilty. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillows.

Alfred found his Master's room with little effort, but paused as he opened the door. Was master going to be angry with him for having sex with Scott already? It was only three times that the man had come. Maybe it didn't count? Alfred chewed on a thumbnail nervously as he stepped in and looked towards his master's bed. Arthur was fast asleep but the sound of the door opening woke him. Groggily Arthur looked up and saw Alfred in his doorway. Arthur smiled at him.

"Alfred, come in lad." Arthur requested, "Come lie with me." Arthur held the sheet up for Alfred to crawl in with him.

"Yes master," Alfred smiled back and tried to hide the slight limp as he walked over, crawling into bed and clinging to Arthur like he was a body pillow. He nuzzled his master and let his eyes close, just breathing in the soothing smells of sex and sweat.

"What's wrong Alfred, why were you limping? That wanker didn't do anything horrible to you did he? I'll rip his bloody dick off." Arthur growled tiredly as he rubbed up and down Alfred's side soothingly.

"I don't feel very good Master," Alfred admitted, opening his eyes again, "I don't hurt... but Master's Brother had me get on my hands and knees and he wasn't very nice when he was in me... Not like Master..."

"Fucking wanker; come morning I'll kill him. For now, you rest up." Arthur told him comfortingly, kissing his forehead gently.

Alfred nodded, yawning a bit and nuzzling against Arthur. He fell asleep quickly. He was full to the point of leaking with his master and Master's brother's semen, and he was tired from having so much sex. Tomorrow he'd ask if Arthur could let him have sex with someone else.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early, the sun's light shining through the window and searing through Arthur's eyelids, making him groan and roll over. He was far too tired to get up.

Alfred on the other hand, bounced out of bed and threw open the drapes to look outside with wide eyes, awestruck at the beauty. The sky was so blue and the ground was so brightly-colored. He ran back to his master and began nuzzling against him, happy to have such a loving and kind master that would bring him to a place like this.

Arthur groaned in dismay but woke up anyway. He looked over at Alfred's bright beaming face and hit him with his pillow. Arthur got up and stretched, walking over to his dresser to pick out clothes for the day. It was easy what with the dress code his private school had.

Alfred sat on Arthur's bed, wriggling excitedly. His tail, horns, and wings were back, though not really noticeable. His tail was undulating slowly where it lay, curled around his body with the triangle tip resting on his lap. He squirmed a little anxiously, wondering if his master was going to allow him to go where Master was going as well. Arthur turned around and smiled slightly at Alfred's eagerly smiling face.

"Come. Let's go have a shower then." Arthur told him, smiling softly.

"Okay Master!" Alfred stood and moved to Arthur's side, still smiling widely. He couldn't wait to have fun with his master in this shower. He squirmed in delight, wrapping his arms around his master and nuzzling the shorter male to breathe in the faded scent of old sex and sweat and sleep.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled Alfred along so he could walk to the shower. Once inside the bathroom Arthur made Alfred sit on the toilet to wait handing him his folded clothes and turned on the shower putting it at a nice warm temperature.

"Alright let's get in." Arthur told him getting in. Alfred nodded, putting Arthur's clothes down on the counter reverently before climbing in. He purred at the wonderful warmth, hugging Arthur to him again and nuzzling against him as the water washed his favorite scent away slowly. Arthur smiled at how adorable Alfred was and rubbed his back.

"Let's wash up." Arthur said, turning to grab the soap and began to wash Alfred's body clean of all the sweat and seed from the night before. Alfred smiled as he watched Arthur clean him. It was nice. He squirmed excitedly, and looked down at his master. Maybe Master wouldn't mind just one more round?

"I can't wash you if you keep squirming Love." Arthur scolded gently.

"I'm sorry Master," Alfred made himself stop, looking down, "I'm just so excited to have such an awesome master. I am so happy Master!" Arthur smiled up at Alfred.

"Well, I'm glad I got you as a summon. You're not quite what I expected but that's not a bad thing." Arthur replied easily moving Alfred under the spray of the shower to wash away the soapy suds and get his hair wet.

Alfred closed his eyes to protect them from the spray and purred softly. He was glad that master didn't mind him being so excited. He wanted to make Master happy. Maybe instead of having a lot of sex, he could just use his mouth. Master wouldn't mind would he?

"Keep your eyes closed; I'm going to wash your hair." Arthur instructed, picking up the shampoo bottle and squirting some green tea-scented shampoo into his hand. Arthur pulled Alfred out from under the spray and began to massage the shampoo into his hair gently and thoroughly.

"Yes master," Alfred kept his eyes closed as Arthur rubbed the soap into his hair, the chemical smell permeating the room while making him and his master clean. He wondered what Master was going to do once they finished, but pushed that thought to the side. He was going to stay by Master's side.

Arthur positioned Alfred under the spray again and washed the shampoo out of Alfred's hair before pulling him out from under it again and grabbing the conditioner. Arthur repeated the same process with the conditioner.

"Okay Alfred, you can open your eyes now." Arthur told him. Arthur grabbed the soap and began to wash himself of yesterdays events.

Alfred opened his eyes and nearly drooled at the sight of his master rubbing the white foam all over that wonderful body. Alfred squirmed and shivered, not looking away from Arthur's hands. Master was... teasing? Alfred looked up to see if Master was looking at him and to see if he was really being teasing or if it was just in his own head.

Arthur had no idea of the rout Alfred's thoughts had taken however he did feel Alfred watching him and looked over at him curiously. Arthur saw the hungry look on Alfred's face and smirked, knowing immediately what Alfred wanted. Arthur reached out and pulled Alfred forward by the back of his neck, capturing his lips in a hot dominating kiss pushing his tongue into the succubus' mouth and ravaging it thoroughly.

Alfred mewled softly into the kiss, happy that his master was so nice to him. This meant that Arthur was going to have sex again right? He really hoped so! Alfred purred excitedly, mimicking what he could from what Master had been teaching him.

Arthur groaned into the kiss before parting their lips and pushing Alfred against the wall as he began kissing down Alfred's throat, alternating between sucking and biting. Arthur gripped Alfred tightly, running his hands down Alfred's sides before grabbing and squeezing his pert ass with both hands.

Alfred mewled and squirmed against Arthur, wanting to just drop to his knees and use his mouth for his Master's pleasure. But Master probably wanted to do something else. Alfred purred happily, nuzzling against him and waiting to discover what Master desired. Arthur pressed his fingers into Alfred, stretching his entrance for what was to come.

"Turn, face the wall, and spread your legs." Arthur ordered huskily, nipping at Alfred's throat again and backing up a little for Alfred to turn around. Alfred mewled and quickly moved to do as his master commanded, opening his legs as wide as they could go and looking at Arthur for reassurance. This was what he wanted, right?

Arthur groaned and grabbed his hard cock, lining up with Alfred's entrance and pushing inside to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hands and pressed them to the wall in front of him beside his head and began to thrust deeply into Alfred's passage.

Alfred gasped, pushing back against his master as pleasure shot through him. Master was so good to him and made him feel so good. Alfred mewled and looked at Arthur over his shoulder, eyes wide and pleading and just begging for Master to move and fill him full again.

Arthur began to thrust into Alfred in a steady firm rhythm. Arthur moaned at the amazing feel of Alfred's passage swallowing his cock deeply. Alfred continued to make soft pleading sounds as Arthur thrust into his body. It felt so good and he loved the feeling of his master using him and making him enjoy sex so much. Not like his brother who had gotten greedy and just wanted pleasure. Alfred tried not to think about it while he was having sex with Master.

Arthur let go of Alfred's right hand and reached down to grasp Alfred's stiff cock, pumping it in time with his own thrusting. Arthur left fleeting kisses on Alfred's shoulder blades. Alfred purred, hips jerking to feel more. More of his master's hard cock pounding into his ass and more of that delicious friction from Master's hand. He could feel the aphrodisiac starting to leak from his cock and being smeared by his master's gentle touch. Arthur moaned as Alfred's hips worked with his to take him in deeper.

"So good. Fuck so hot." Arthur moaned, thrusting just a little harder and deeper. Alfred mewed quietly, writhing in pleasure. He knew master was going to cum soon and he quivered in excited anticipation, his breath coming in ragged uneven pants.

Arthur moaned loudly as he orgasmed, filling Alfred's body with his seed. He thrust a few more times to really milk the last of his orgasm free and pulled out of Alfred. Arthur bent down and licked his own overflowing cum from where it dripped down Alfred's inner thighs, licking all the way to his entrance and inserting his tongue. Arthur thrust his tongue inside, tasting himself there a few times before pulling away and standing again. Arthur pulled Alfred into his arms and kissed him again, sharing the seed he had taken from Alfred's hole between them in a fiery kiss.

Alfred mewled softly, pleased to feel his Master's seed filling him full and making him stronger. It was perfect being given Master's essence and being treated so kindly and being allowed to have so much sex. He squeaked in surprise, feeling Master's tongue on his inner thighs and in his hole. It felt so good and he squirmed in delight. Master was so good to him! Especially when he pulled away and kissed Alfred, letting him suck and lick Arthur's seed from his delicious mouth. Alfred made a mental note to find out what that wonderfully bitter taste in Arthur's mouth was. Arthur pulled away again and picked up the shampoo to wash his own hair.

"You can relax and come away from the wall now." Arthur told Alfred, amused.

"Yes master," Alfred smiled, standing and returning to his side with a pleased look on his face. He couldn't wait to see what Master was planning next.

Arthur finished washing up quickly as the water began to run cold and got out of the tub, guiding Alfred out as well. Arthur gathered up two large fluffy towels and gave one to Alfred before using the other to dry himself off.

Alfred watched Arthur curiously before imitating what he saw. He was dry pretty quickly anyways since he had a higher core body temperature. But it was the thought that counted he supposed.

"What are we going to do today master?" Alfred asked curiously, beaming widely, "Can we find someone else for me to have sex with since you are still recovering?"

"I have to go to school today, so I'm afraid you'll be alone in the house for the day. Scott is likely at work by now. I'll show you the computer and teach you how to use the Internet real quick so you don't get bored." Arthur told him, putting his clothes on. Arthur looked over at Alfred, realizing for the first time that he had not grabbed anything for him to wear, "I knew you needed more clothes..." He muttered to himself.

"I'm fine master," Alfred grinned, completely at ease in his skin. It kind of came with being a creature designed for having sex. A lot of sex. He beamed at Arthur excitedly, itching to look at the Enter-net that master was talking about. It was going to be so much fun!

"You might get chilly and I really don't want you walking around the house naked in case one of my other brothers suddenly decides to show up and end up thinking it's okay to throw you out or call the cops. If they do, you tell them I'm going to curse them to the pits of hell." Arthur instructed him. "Come with me. I'm sure I have something that will fit you."

"Yes master," Alfred followed him, curious to see what the smaller male would dress him in. He stood several inches taller and was a bit more muscular. Anything Arthur handed to him might... be a bit tight. Unless of course, it belonged to Scott. The man had been full-grown and closer to Alfred in body-shape.

Arthur walked back to his room and opened his closet door, checking through the pile of discarded clothing sitting on the floor of it.

"These are mostly clothes I stole from my brothers with the intent to cut them up or paint unicorns on them. Bastards, I'm gonna put a fairy on Wilbur's! Shit-head...use glitter too..." Arthur mostly talked to himself after a certain point, digging in through the clothes and pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a 'Linkin Park' t-shirt. Arthur held them out for Alfred with one hand and picked up another shirt labeled 'Black Sabbith' with a menacing cackle. "I'll be taking this one to art class with me." Arthur stood up.

Alfred blinked at him with bemusement, but took the clothes and looked at them for a moment before putting them on. The fabric felt weird, but really comfortable. He nuzzled the shirt, enjoying how soft it was before looking at Arthur with a bit of a frown.

"I... Am not coming with you master?" Alfred just wanted to make sure he had heard right. From the way Master spoke, it was like he was just going to leave Alfred here.

"Not today, Alfred. I have to talk to the principal first about getting you registered for my classes. Don't worry because I'm sure you'll be plenty entertained by the Internet today." Arthur told him.

"Oh... Okay master," Alfred tugged on the base of his shirt uncertainly, looking at Arthur through his lashes. He was a bit sad that his master didn't want him to come today, but he supposed that he could always just have sex with master later. Maybe if Mister Scott was home, he could have sex with him... He just hoped that Mister Scott wouldn't be rough again. That was kind of scary.

"Come I'll show you the computer." Arthur told him, leading him to the other side of the room where a flat-screen dell sat in wait. Arthur turned it on and proceeded to give Alfred basic instructions on how to use it and how to reboot if it froze on him.

Alfred blinked and nodded his head at appropriate moments, looking at the machine in awe. He hadn't known that humans were so... were... That they could do this. He beamed at his master before hopping onto the chair and perching on the pads of his feet, one hand going to the mouse and pulling up the thing Arthur had called the Enter-net while the other typed queries into the search-bar. This was so cool!

"I'll see you later Alfred." Arthur said kissing Alfred's forehead then smiling in amusement as he left the room. Arthur went downstairs and searched the living room for his bag. He found it quickly and left the house, walking in the direction his private school was in. He made it quickly to school since it was rather close by.

* * *

"Arthur-Yapian!" Yao called, having been waiting for his class-mate's arrival for the past ten minutes. Arthur Kirkland was supposed to be punctual. He usually was. But today he was late. Well... Late for Arthur anyways. There was still a half-hour before classes were scheduled to start, "When a' you going to pay back my money? You owe me lots of money and I wan' it in my hand you know." Arthur cursed himself as soon as Yao drew his attention. Arthur had no money and he owed Yao a small fortune already. Arthur stood before Yao nervously, trying to think fast.

"I don't have any money...But um I think maybe I could pay you a different way." Arthur proposed nervously.

"Oh? What you got that makes me change yo' payment?" Yao asked, looking at Arthur with an imperious glare. It wasn't like the school punk, though he now calls himself a gentleman, had cash to burn or expensive things to pawn, "You betta' not be selling opiates again Arthur-Yapian." Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes knowing, Yao had enough money to get him 'taken care of' should he cause any sort of trouble.

"Look, I know you like cute boys. I have a nice blond willing to do whatever you want in payment of my debt." Arthur told him seriously, "He's rather new to sex since he was a virgin yesterday but he's eager to learn and very obedient." Arthur assured him.

"You a' not lying I hope," Yao grinned nastily before flicking his long pony-tail over his shoulder and nodding, "Have him be ready fo' me then. I see fo' myself if he is good as you say Yapian." With that said, Yao sauntered off. He had most of the town in his pocket due to shrewd business sense, and many had a large debt to him due to this. Arthur was just one of many. Though, he had never had a ... Client offer him a whore to reduce debt. He shrugged. He would try this blond that Arthur said was willing to have sex with him. If- when the boy was found wanting, then the debt would be the same. Just because a boy has sex once, it doesn't make him a great lay.

Arthur sighed with relief as Yao left and lent against the school fence, feeling like a complete dickhead for what he had just done. He supposed Alfred probably would not be too angry with him, considering he had wanted Arthur to find him someone else to have sex with. In fact, it might be healthy for the young succubus to have a steady supply of horny young men. Arthur still sort of felt like a jackass for it though. Arthur regained his composure before walking into the school. He had to talk to the school principal after all. Arthur walked down the hallways to the Principal's office and knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in," Principal Vargas called cheerfully. He was procrastinating again while his Germanic vice was off doing... Well... He hadn't asked. The guy rarely spoke up anyways, so he was the one left to prattle on. He hoped it was a mother coming to speak with him so he could do some innocent flirting, but that rarely happened. Even when his vice was here to smack him into submission. He was so mean! Arthur stepped inside and waved at Principal Vargas.

"Hello sir." Arthur greeted. "I was wondering if perhaps a friend of mine could begin attending this school with me? He's new in the country and I'm afraid he has yet to register for schooling." Arthur told Principal Vargas, getting strait to the point.

"It is a bit late for this sort of thing," Principal Vargas pointed out, looking at him shrewdly, knowing there was something wrong, "Do you have his transcripts?"

"Uh, no." Arthur blanched having completely forgotten that little detail of getting Alfred registered. Arthur's mind raced, quickly trying to think of a solution. There was no way he could forge Alfred's papers himself; he had to think quickly. Suddenly his mind went to Ivan Braginski, the Russian exchange student with the shady background.

"I'll see if I can get in contact with Alfred's parents and get them to send the papers." Arthur told Principal Vargas, leaving quickly.

"Ciao~" Principal Vargas called after him with a cheerful wave. Kids these days. They were so strange.

Arthur rushed down the hall to his first class, knowing that Ivan would be there waiting for it to begin with that creepy smile in the center desk of the class. Arthur sighed, wondering how to approach the Russian. It was not long before he reached the classroom and, sure enough, Ivan Braginski was sitting at his desk with that creepy smile and wearing his trademark pink scarf. His facet pipe was clutched in one hand and tapping the floor. Arthur blanched and debated turning tail and simply walking away while he still had the chance.

"Ah! Privet Arthur," Ivan smiled cheerfully, looking at the green-eyed Brit with curiosity. The younger student seemed to be looking for him for some reason. Maybe he was wanting to join Ivan's group of friends? That would be nice. Little Raivis needed someone to show him that there was no reason to tremble so much around him.

"Ah, hello Ivan. Um, I have a question." Arthur looked around, making sure no one was around or would randomly interrupt. Arthur took a breath, steeling his nerves and entered the classroom, shutting the door behind himself. Arthur walked over and sat on the desk beside Ivan's, "Do you know how to forge school records? Birth certificates, medical records, citizenship records?" Arthur asked strait out, not wanting to be in Ivan's presence longer than he had to.

"Zhat ees... Very tall order to make," Ivan spoke slowly, giving him a long look, "Could be having somezhing to do viz... New payment for Jao?" Arthur blanched slightly and his eyes narrowed on the Russian.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Arthur demanded.

"Nyet," He denied, still smiling cheerfully, "Jao ees good friend. Comrade even. Am always zhere to protect comrades. Ees not my fault Zhat you are not seeing me." Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger before giving Ivan a flat look.

"Okay look. The boy you heard me talking to Yao about is from out of the country and he's not here legally. I need papers for him that make it look like he is. Consider him somewhat of a...mail-order bride. I ordered him and he was shipped from his country to me. He'll do anything and everything I tell him to because that's what he was trained for. I need those papers if I'm going to make it look at least somewhat normal." Arthur told him, making up the story on the spot. He was used to making up believable lies from his days as a punk.

"Why not just keep at home?" Ivan inquired, looking at Arthur with a flat look, "Ees much easier zhen forging papers. Jou are having something to hide. How Ees said... Something up trouser?"

"I...think you mean 'up your sleeve'..." Arthur told him weakly, not knowing if he would survive if he dared to laugh. Arthur sighed with frustration before looking Ivan directly in the eyes. "Okay look. The deal is, I got Alfred for the sole purpose of driving Francis Bonnefoy insane. That frog has stolen the last boyfriend he'll ever get from me." Arthur smirked darkly here. "Because whether Alfred likes him or not, he would never disobey me. I know that as soon as Bonnefoy figures out that Alfred is beyond his reach, it will eat him _alive_."

"Ees very evil," Ivan said, smile dropping. He looked at Arthur for a moment with a solemn expression before a very diabolical grin split his face, "I vill do zhis for jou. But! I vant to see vhy jou offer heem to Jao." Arthur paused thoughtfully, mulling this over in his mind. Arthur nodded decisively.

"Today Yao will be coming over to see him but I don't see why you can't have a go tomorrow." Arthur agreed seriously. It was risky, as Arthur was not sure if Ivan would be dangerous to Alfred or not but those documents were very important to their plan and he needed them.

"We have agreement zhen," Ivan grinned nastily, "Papers veel be done een ... Two veeks. Must be careful not to have discrepancies, da?"

"Right." Arthur agreed, nodding. The school bell rang through the school, alerting them to the beginning of classes. Arthur walked quickly over to his desk and sat down. Arthur could not help but smirk to himself; things were falling together and soon he would have Bonnefoy wallowing in a pit of despair!

* * *

"Yapian!" Yao called, waving to draw Arthur's attention, "Remember. I coming ova' tonigh'. I be theah at seven. You no be late."

"Right. I'll have him ready by then." Arthur promised seriously.

"Good. You know what I like," Yao smiled sinisterly before turning and walking off, shadowed by the tall Russian.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I dunno how this got to be so long...Lemme know what you think and please excuse the horrible grammar. I couldn't figure out how to fix it without destroying the story itself.


	3. Vindictive Demons

Yami Ryo: This was co-written with akuoni. This really isn't one of my better plots and is pretty much pure porn.

**Warning: Yaoi, smut with questionable plot, bad writing and grammar.**

_José Carios Santana Dos Passos: Portugal_

**Chapter Three: Vindictive Demons  
**

Alfred was bored as he waited for Arthur to get home. He had spent most of his time 'surfing the internet' and had learned a lot, but he was getting hungry again. He was reluctant to find Mister Scott, but he supposed that the man could do in a pinch if master didn't come home soon. Arthur walked through the door, setting his bag down to the side and out of the way.

"Alfred! We need to go out right now." Arthur called out into the house.

"Master!" Alfred perked up at the sound of Master's voice, immediately flying down the stairs to launch himself at Arthur in a tight hug, "Master was gone so long! I was so lonely without Master! Please Master, don't leave me alone so long!" Arthur frowned guiltily and returned Alfred's tight hug with a calmer hug of his own.

"I apologize Alfred but I'm afraid it will be this way for a few weeks. Things have gotten a little more complicated than I had initially planned for." Arthur told him with a depressed sigh. He held Alfred at arms length so he could look him in the eyes.

"Alfred listen; this is very important. There is another young man coming here tonight to have sex with you. It is very important that you do everything that Yao Wang tells you to do, you understand? We need to go out now in fact to get you an outfit that will please him. Tomorrow there will also be another young man coming here named Ivan Braginski and he's going to have sex with you as well. It's very important that you make these young men happy, do you understand?" Arthur explained to Alfred as best he could.

"I understand master," Alfred smiled cheerfully, "You got some men to have sex with me. And you want them to enjoy it as much as you did master. I will do my best to please them for Master."

"Good. Thank you for understanding Alfred. Put some shoes on and we'll get going. I have to go get some money, so wait here for me." Arthur instructed, walking further into the house. Arthur walked upstairs to his brother Wilbur's room and walked inside like he owned it. He immediately ducked under the bed and fished around until his hand hit a small wooden chest. Arthur smirked and pulled it out from under the bed, opening it quickly and taking the roll of hundreds that was stashed inside.

"Thanks Wilbur." Arthur voiced with a smirk, closing the chest again and kicking it back under the bed after standing and pocketing the money. Arthur walked back downstairs.

"Alright Alfred let's go get you something cute." Arthur said with a smile.

"Okay master!" Alfred chirped, smiling back. He couldn't wait to see what Mister Yao would like to see him wear.

"Let's go get in the car." Arthur instructed him leading the way out to the blue Buick parked outside in the driveway. Alfred's eyes went wide as he looked at the car, awe written across his face in block letters. He looked at Arthur, watching to make sure he didn't mess up, and followed his lead. He was curious to find out where they were going. And if he would get to have sex with master before Mister Yao came. Arthur started the car once Alfred was inside and began to drive them to the mall. Arthur turned on the radio.

"Why don't you find a station? Just push that button there to change it." Arthur instructed. Alfred nodded and pushed the button. Queen instantly blared, startling the succubus so badly that he jumped, clinging to the door and the OMG-handle as he stared at the radio with wide eyes. Arthur fought not to laugh at his poor succubus.

"It's alright lad, here." Arthur tried to comfort him as he turned the radio down.

"Wh-what... What was that master?" Alfred asked quietly. He was shaking slightly, but slowly released the handle from his tight grip. He didn't notice, but he had left distinct finger-prints on the slightly dented and cracked plastic.

"That was music from the radio. I probably should have warned you and I apologize for not doing so." Arthur told him sincerely. "Try again Alfred."

"Okay Master," Alfred reached for the dial nervously but pressing the buttons curiously. He eventually found a station he liked; one that was playing an American song. He smiled and sat back, staring at the speakers happily. Arthur rolled his eyes at the American song but allowed Alfred to enjoy it. It was not long before he was parking the car in the mall parking lot.

"Let's go find something for you to wear." Arthur said getting out of the car.

"Yes Master!" Alfred opened the door and hopped out, closing the door and moving to stand next to his master. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's arm and nuzzled against him, purring happily. Arthur smiled at Alfred and led the way into the mall. They walked around for a while, looking at different stores before stopping at the food court to get something to eat.

Alfred smelled something... mouthwatering. He looked around, wondering where it was. And what it was. He looked at Arthur curiously, wondering if he could smell it too. Arthur looked at Alfred curiously, wondering what had grabbed his attention so forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Something smells really good!" Alfred looked around, trying to find it. The smell seemed to come from a section with a red and yellow design. He pointed eagerly, "I wanna try and eat there!"

Arthur groaned in dismay as soon as the blasted McDonald's section came into view.

"McDonald's? Are you sure? It's so unhealthy." Arthur said despairingly.

"But is smells so _yummy_!" Alfred whined, looking at him pleadingly, "Please master? Just this once?" Arthur sighed but smiled at Alfred indulgently.

"Very well then." Arthur agreed, moving to walk up to the line so that they could order.

"Yay!" Alfred cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the line. He didn't see the long-haired blond, nor the shaggy-haired brunet sitting not far away.

"Ei! Não é isso Arthur?" The brunet asked, looking at his companion with confusion. Who was that guy he was with? The guy certainly looked like he stepped off a magazine page. What was Arthur doing with a guy like that?

"Oui. It is, I can hardly believe my eyes. Just how did that rosbif manage to get such a beauty on his arm?" Francis replied, his voice light with disbelief.

"Ei! He landed _me_," He sulked, looking away with a scowl, "And you will not be dumping me to go after Arthur's new boyfriend. Especially not now in a mall during _our_ date, Querido."

"Of course not ma cheri! Parish ze thought!" Francis replied, scandalized. "We shall simply go together to find out who this new lover is." Francis continued, smiling charmingly at his date.

"Sim," He sighed, folding before he could make a scene. He had a feeling Francis would have gotten up irregardless, "We can go now if you want." Francis smiled and stood holding his hand out for his date to accept.

He sighed and took Francis' hand. It was just easier to get this over with. Everyone knew that as soon as Arthur took a new boyfriend, Francis would dump the previous one. If they hadn't broken up earlier. It rankled José, but he had honestly expected Arthur to … well... sulk a bit longer before going on a rebound, and _Mãe de Deus_, his rebound was hotter than he was!

Francis smirked and led José toward the two waiting in line. Arthur's new boyfriend was incredibly gorgeous and Francis definitely wanted him. Francis figured that it would not take long for him to have the gorgeous blond hanging off his arm and the stupid English punk miserable once again.

"Bounjour Arthur, who is your lovely friend?" Francis greeted in an overly friendly manner as he winked at Arthur's companion. Arthur glared at him with utter loathing before his glare turned into a smug smirk.

"Hello Bonnefoy. This happens to be my new boyfriend Alfred." Arthur replied with a prideful tone.

"He doesn't look like a frog Master Arthur..." Alfred commented lightly, looking at Francis curiously. He scratched his head, trying to figure out what it was the overly … everything'd Frenchman was, "But he does look like a … Um... Mister Scott told me about them... No... It was the Enter-net you showed me! He looks like... Walmart people! Or was that a Chav?" José snickered, looking at Francis with a grin. It seemed that Arthur's new boyfriend, as eccentric as he sounded, found Francis to be gaudy.

"What?" Francis blanched, completely horrified to be associated with such a unromantic things. "Rosbif what have you been doing to the poor dear! You've poisoned his beautiful mind!"

"I've done no such thing. But that was wonderful Love." Arthur told Alfred with pride, kissing his cheek.

"Oh thank you master!" Alfred beamed, happy to get praise. A thought struck him and he turned to the person next to France. This must be the boy friend Arthur had been speaking of, "You must not have been very good at sex. Master was very good to me and I got him to come five times last night. How come you left him for the fur-face?"

At this point, José was turning an unhealthy shade of red and shaking. It could either be amusement at the bashing of his boyfriend, or anger at having his masculinity challenged. Probably both. He grabbed Francis' hand and dragged him away with a curt, "We're leaving _Querido_."

Arthur flushed brightly as soon as Alfred began broadcasting their sex life to his ex. He watched his ex drag the protesting Frenchman away and groaned in embarrassment.

"Alfred please don't tell people things like that. They don't need to know how much sex we have or how many times you can make me cum." Arthur hissed in a low scolding tone to Alfred.

"Yes Master," Alfred replied, his head bowed in shame, "I'm sorry master. I won't do it again. But what if someone asks?" He looked at Arthur with wide curious eyes, wondering if he was going to be punished for this. He was also curious to see what Mister Yao liked. Master really wanted him to make a good impression on Mister Yao, so he would do his best!

"I doubt anyone is going to ask you that." Arthur denied, walking up to the McDonald's counter when it was their turn to order.

"What do you want to order?" Arthur asked.

"That!" Alfred pointed to the source of the yummy smell. Apple pie and cherry pie. He also looked up at the menu and pointed at the vanilla ice cream and yogurt, "Can I get those too Master?"

"Very well then." Arthur replied easily, placing the order and requesting a chicken salad for himself. The did not have to wait long for their order and Arthur picked up the fully laden tray. "Let's go find a table then."

"Okay master!"Alfred chirped, following him like an excited puppy, "You are so good to me master~ I can't wait to thank you properly!" Arthur flushed, knowing exactly what Alfred meant by a 'proper thank you'. Arthur shook his head, regaining his composure and trying not to make it too obvious how much he was looking forward that idea. It did not take long for them to find an empty table and sit down to eat.

"There you go Alfred." Arthur said, giving Alfred what he had ordered and opening his chicken salad to begin his own meal.

"Thanks master!" Alfred chirped, opening the apple one first and biting in with obvious relish. The pastry steamed, indicating that it was hot, but Alfred didn't seem to notice as he ate happily. He finished off the pies quickly before turning on the yogurt. He took the spoon and began … Eating. Of course, by eating, it means that he stuck the spoon in and withdrew it, and then... Began licking it off with rather loud moans and mewls of enjoyment.

Arthur had stopped eating without realizing it, just staring at Alfred as he basically molested his food. Arthur's body heated, his cock hardening the longer he watched. Alfred was oblivious to anything but the sweet treats he had been given. He was glad master wasn't angry with him and had given him such yummy things to eat. He couldn't wait to give Master a proper thank you for being so good to him.

Arthur shifted as his pants became more uncomfortable. He watched Alfred heatedly, waiting for Alfred to finish eating. Alfred finally finished with his treats, looking mournfully at the residue left on the plastic cups before beaming at Arthur cheerfully.

"Thank you for such yummy food, Master!" Alfred said, squirming in delight, "I'm so glad to have a master as good to me as you are!"

"Come with me." Arthur demanded huskily, grabbing Alfred's hand quickly and dragging him off to the nearest bathroom. Arthur kicked in a stall, pulled Alfred inside, and shut the door behind them.

"Face the stall wall." Arthur instructed, voice thick with lust.

"Yes Master," Alfred purred, turning and facing the wall. He looked at Arthur over his shoulder curiously, wondering what he had planned. Arthur put his fingers in his mouth, slicking them up quickly as he used his other hand to unbutton and tug Alfred's pants down to reveal his cock and sweet ass. Arthur noticed that Alfred had forgone underwear and that only turned him on more. He wasted no time shoving two fingers inside Alfred at once, knowing he should still be loose from that morning.

Alfred mewled, squirming in delight and clenching around the fingers inside of him teasingly. He wanted Master inside him soon. He couldn't wait to feel his Master's hard cock pounding into him and making him want to drain his master of that wonderful white syrup. Master was so good to him to do this even when he was not recovered.

Arthur cursed, deciding Alfred was plenty stretched and spat into his hand and used both his precum and saliva to slick his cock real quick and slid inside Alfred fast. Arthur moaned at the tight heat surrounding his dick and began to thrust fast and hard inside Alfred.

Alfred groaned softly, feeling his master pressing into his body so soon. It felt good though, hurried and kinda rough, but still good. He tried to rock back in time with each of his master's thrusts, wanting to make sure Arthur enjoyed it the most as he mewled and panted and moaned loudly.

"Fuck! So tight!" Arthur cursed loudly, grabbing Alfred's hips and helping him move along as he fucked him harder.

"Ah! Master! O-oh Devil, Master, Deeper!" Alfred whined, pressing his palms against the wall to give himself better leverage. He didn't hear the bathroom door open as he begged and pleaded for more, harder, deeper. All he could think about was having Arthur fill him full with semen.

"Fuck, take it slut!" Arthur cried out thrusting deeper and really slamming his cock into Alfred's very willing and writhing body.

"Tell me how much you want my cock!" Arthur demanded, the public setting getting him rather hot.

"O-oh! Master! I want it so bad! I want you to cum in my body and make me filthy!" Alfred mewled, "I want to be the one you fuck when your hard. I want you to use me till I can't take any more, oh please Master! Please! Cum in me Master!"

José stared at the cubicle with wide eyes. He recognized the two voices. One of them very familiar indeed. He scowled as he heard the sound of skin on skin and their voices raised in passion. Arthur had never wanted him enough to do _that_. He could see the young... Model? foreigner? Well... whoever he was, José could hear him acting like nothing more than a wanton slut as he begged for Arthur to fuck him with his pants around his ankles. The cocky little slut didn't even have underwear on! He couldn't listen to this. José scowled darkly, glaring at the partially hidden lovers through the wall before leaving.

Arthur was just as oblivious to their audience as Alfred was and continued to fuck Alfred forcefully for a while longer before cumming in Alfred hard.

"Fuck!" Arthur cursed loudly as he orgasmed inside Alfred. Alfred mewled, clenching in an attempt to milk more of his semen out before relaxing and letting him pull out. He smiled at Arthur, pleased to have been allowed to have sex with his master again.

"You are too good to me master! You give me yummy things to eat and then have sex with me! Oh, how can I repay you master?" He pleaded, looking at Arthur with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself." Arthur replied flippantly, getting some toilet paper and wiping the excess of their sex off of both of them. Arthur bent down and pulled Alfred's pants back onto him, closing them and noticing for the first time the time on his watch.

"Shite, we need to get you an outfit now before we end up late. You still need to have sex with Yao tonight." Arthur told him quickly. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and led him out of the bathroom so they could go to one of the clothing stores.

"Okay Master!" Alfred beamed, looking for all the world like he hadn't just been fucked in a bathroom stall by someone, "Where are we going master? Will Mister Yao like what you're gonna get me?"

"Well, he might. Hopefully he does." Arthur replied, looking at the different stores they passed. He saw a store labeled Hot Topic and decided it was a good a place as any to start. He led them into the gothic-looking store and looked around at the different clothes.

"Ooh!" Alfred looked around at all the graphic Tee-shirts and corseted dresses and poofy skirts gleefully, picking them up to look at them closer before flitting to look at all the hair-colors and candies and belt-buckles. He squealed in delight at a red white and blue button proclaiming "Blowing shit up since 1776" and raced to go show Arthur it, "Oh master! Look at this! I like this a lot! Can we get it master? Please?"

Arthur had been looking at the corsets and the short poofy skirts, imagining Alfred in them. Arthur was amused that Alfred was having so much fun bouncing around the store and was looking at two different corsets with poofy skirts when Alfred approached him with his question. Arthur looked at the little button, slightly displeased but he could see how much Alfred wanted it and sighed.

"Very well then," Arthur looked at the two outfits and handed both of them to Alfred. "Here take these to the clerk and ask to try them on Alfred." Arthur instructed before turning back to the row of outfits to look at more clothing.

"Okay master!" Alfred beamed before going to the cashier. He ignored the askance look at him when he requested to try it on and was quickly led to the area to try the things on. He quickly shimmied into them, looking at himself with a pleased grin. He hoped Master was going to like it. He peeked out, hoping to see his master waiting for him to show how it looked. Or maybe Master was planning on coming in to make sure it fit. Arthur picked up two more outfits and went to go check on Alfred and waited outside the dressing room to see if the clothing fit Alfred properly and if it looked good on him.

"Master! How do I look?" Alfred beamed, looking at him hopefully. He couldn't wait to see how Arthur liked the clothes. He was probably going to like it a lot!

Arthur almost swallowed his tongue as Alfred stepped out, revealing himself. Alfred looked amazing in the tight flattering black corset with white ribbons tying it closed and the dangerously short poofy black skirt. The only thing that subtracted from the outfit was the beat up sneakers Arthur assumed belonged to one of his brothers. Arthur quickly decided to look around for some sexy shoes to go with the outfit. Feeling foolish, Arthur coughed and tried to regain his composure.

"Y-you look great Alfred." Arthur told him, voice tinged with lust as he looked Alfred up and down heatedly.

"Is Mister Yao going to like it master?" Alfred asked worriedly, "I want to make master happy and if I make mister Yao happy, master will be really happy, right?"

"I will be happy and I'm certain that Yao will love it." Arthur told him sincerely. "We need some shoes and socks for your new outfit. Try on the other one as well, and these." Arthur said, handing Alfred the other two outfits.

"Okay Master!" Alfred grinned, taking the clothes and going back into the changing room. It was easy to get in and out of the clothes, so he decided that he really liked them. He looked around as soon as he was in the second outfit, wondering what kind of shoes Arthur was going to give him to put on.

While Alfred was changing, Arthur looked at the various shoes. Most of them were sneakers and knee high boots but he did see a rather nice pair of black lace up heels. Arthur wondered if Alfred would be able to walk in them but decided to try it anyway and picked up a pair in what he assumed was Alfred's size. He looked around again and, sitting close to the shoes, were various stockings in different lengths. Arthur picked up a pair of thigh high fishnet stockings in a pack. Arthur went back to the dressing area to wait outside of it for Alfred again.

"Hi Master!" Alfred put his hands together behind his back, looking at him ingenuously. He hoped Master would like this one too, and all the other things he tries on. Alfred lived to please his master!Arthur looked over at Alfred inspecting the new outfit he wore. It was a one piece this time; a tight flattering powder blue dress with a puffed out bell shaped skirt that reached about mid-thigh with frilly laces at the hem and a cute white apron. The chest of the apron had frilly lace at the sleeves and the apron tied in a cute bow at the small of Alfred's back. Arthur thought that white stockings would go best with that particular outfit.

"Perfect." Arthur said smiling at Alfred happily.

"Awesome!" Alfred cheered, going back in to try the third one that Arthur had brought him. he was happy that his master liked it though. Oh, he couldn't wait to see Master's reaction to this one. He purred happily as she changed into it and came out, taking what he really hoped to be a seductive and flirty pose.

Arthur flushed and his body heated at the sight of Alfred posing provocatively in the new outfit. It was a dangerously short and skimpy black maid outfit with a tiny frilly white apron and a low open collar, revealing a tantalizing amount of smooth perfect skin for anyone's eyes. If it was not so important that they not get kicked out of the store, Arthur would have taken Alfred into the dressing room and fucked him in there.

"Excellent...We're definitely getting that one...you can wear it around the house..." Arthur told him voice husky and thick with lust.

"Okay Master~" Alfred chirped, hugging Arthur and nuzzling him lovingly before returning to the dressing room to put his clothes back on. Once he finished, he came out carrying the clothes.

"What are we gonna do next Master?" He asked, looking at Arthur curiously.

"Now we have to buy the clothes and shoes and get you ready for Yao; that means a quick shower and getting dressed. You should practice walking with the heels too." Arthur replied, walking by the stalkings again and picking up a pair of white nylon stalkings. Arthur took the outfits and shoes to the counter, purchasing all of them.

"Okay Master!" Alfred followed after Arthur as they left the store.

"Let's get going we only have a short time and we need to decide which outfit you'll wear for Yao." Arthur responded. Arthur picked up the black plastic bags and led the way back to the car.

"Can I wear the _last _last one Master?" Alfred asked, smiling coyly, "Or Should I only wear it for Master? Master did say he liked the black and white one, and the pretty blue one, and the one that's all black. Which one does Master think is the best one for Mister Yao?" Arthur mulled it over in his mind, thinking carefully before making his decision.

"You should wear the first one for Yao I think he would enjoy that one best. The last one will be just for me." Arthur told him, his cheeks reddening a little; he walked a little faster to hide his flushed cheeks. They soon made it to the car and Arthur put the bags in the trunk before getting in.

"Okay Master~" Alfred slid into his spot, eager to get ready to entertain Mr. Yao. This was going to be so much _fun_!

Arthur sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. The drive home was quick and spent listening to the radio. After pulling into the driveway, Arthur got out and grabbed the bags from the trunk before heading towards the house. Alfred followed docilely, excited to be able to put what he had learned to good use. He wanted to make Master proud of him. No matter what! Arthur opened the door and stepped inside. He waited for Alfred to get inside the house before he shut the door and locked it.

"Go take a shower Alfred; I'll bring the clothes up while you do that, okay? Make sure you clean yourself completely." Arthur instructed, going to the kitchen to get the scissors from the junk drawer and pulled out Alfred's clothes to start cutting off the tags and removing the stockings and shoes from the packaging.

"Yes Master!" Alfred saluted before racing up the stairs to go take a shower. He would clean up everywhere. No sign of any mess or grime on him.

It didn't take long for him to figure out the knobs and dials to get the water the right temperature and to remember what did what in terms of cleaning. He even cleaned the extra from between his legs and inside of himself. Though he felt kind of bad about wasting it like that. He shrugged and tossed the thought aside. He would worry about it later.

Arthur gathered the outfit he wanted Alfred to wear for Yao and put the stockings and shoes on top of it before taking it upstairs and walking into the bathroom to leave the outfit on the sink for Alfred. After doing that, he left the bathroom and shut the door again to go wait downstairs for Alfred to finish.

Alfred finished cleaning up and turned off the water. He used the same towel Arthur had used on him and dried off before getting into his clothes. He was a bit worried his still-wet hair would cause problems, but just made sure to dry it was well as possible as he headed down the stairs to make sure that he looked good for Master's friend. Arthur saw Alfred walk down stairs with the complete outfit on; fishnets, heels, and all and felt his cock go stiff.

"It'll be at least another hour before Yao shows up, so why don't you come sit on the couch with me?" Arthur requested, patting the seat beside him. Arthur had been watching some television while he waited.

"Okay master," Alfred sat down next to him, snuggling close while he looked at the tiny imps on the screen. It looked like they were having a lot of fun in there. Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist, pulling him closer and settled in comfortably to just relax and watch television together. All that was left to do was wait. Hopefully this would go well for them. Alfred was strangely... Content as he sat with Arthur, just watching the box full of imps. This was really nice. Too bad it had to end.

"Arthu'-Yapian!" Yao called, knocking on the door loudly, "I heah to see yo' offering. Le' me in!" Arthur got up quickly, pulling Alfred up with him.

"Okay you just wait here and I'll bring in Yao." Arthur instructed quickly before rushing to open the front door.

"Hello Yao, right this way." Arthur said, acting more composed and gentlemanly than he was. done~

"You take too long, Yapian," Yao commented flatly, glaring at him as he entered, "Wheah is he? I wan' to see him before make my decision."

"Right this way." Arthur replied, leading Yao to the living room where Alfred was waiting. Alfred tugged on his skirt gently, waiting for their arrival. He could hear Master speaking to someone, but he didn't know who. It must be Mister Yao. He sounded kind of like an angry person. He had acted really rude to master. Alfred didn't like that. But if he made Mister Yao happy, then Master would be happy. That was all that mattered.

"This what you bring?" Yao, sneered, looking at the young succubus appraising him before waving dismissively, "I no' like what he have. Too American trashy. Who you think I am? Nex' time I bring clothes and you make sure he weah them. That is. If he goo' enough."

Alfred scowled at the Chinese man in front of him, not liking the way he treated Master. Not at All! But Master was the one he obeyed and Master wanted him to make the man happy. Even if he really wanted to do something mean to the man for being so rude to Master. Arthur grit his teeth and resisted the urge to scowl at Yao. Arthur really liked Alfred's outfit! It was great! Stupid bastard had no idea what was sexy. Arthur plastered on a calm smile.

"Certainly Yao. I'm sure he won't disappoint." Arthur replied.

"Fo' yo' sake, he bettah no'." Yao scoffed, still appraising Alfred's looks. Arthur did not punch him like he wanted to.

"There's a room ready, right this way." Arthur told him, leading the way to his elder brother Wilbur's room since it was the most bare and, quite frankly, reminiscent of a hotel room. It had no real character to it, with simple calm colors and a painfully clean appearance. Arthur smirked in his mind at the thought of how filthy Wilbur's room would be by the time his brother came back for college break.

Alfred followed after them quietly, a small blush of shame on his cheeks and small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He thought Mister Yao would like it as much as Master did. Apparently Mister Yao was a big jerk who needed to be shown a lesson! Alfred sniffled and took a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to do his best. For Master!

Yao ignored the succubus trailing behind them as he followed Arthur into the bedroom. Arthur walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a fresh bottle of lubricant and taking off the plastic seal really quickly before setting it on the table.

"Lube is here so just have fun. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Arthur told them before heading back out of the room and closing the door behind himself. Yao walked over to the table and picked up the lube, reading the bottle and scoffing. It was unscented and unflavored, completely boring.

"I will have to bring my own lube if there is nex' time." Yao said.

"Well, take off those clothes and ge' in the bed." Yao ordered Alfred.

"O-okay Mister Yao," Alfred fumbled with his outfit, pulling it off quickly, though he had to shimmy a bit to pull the skirt down when he forgot to pull the zipper all the way down. He was in the garter-belt and thigh-highs, and was unsure of whether he should take them off too since it wasn't like there was anything hidden. He decided to just take it off, unsnapping and unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor before rolling the stockings down his legs and taking them off.

He dropped the clothes onto a pile and got on the bed. He hesitated for a moment before getting in the position Mister Scott had wanted, on his hands and knees. His back was straight and he stared at the headboard. Hopefully, he got it right.

"Hm, already know to ge' on yo' knees then slut?" Yao asked rhetorically as he stripped off his own clothes.

"You don' talk an' you don' look a' me, you unnastand whore? I don' wan' to see yo' face." Yao said coldly. After all his clothes were gone and he had picked up the lube, he got on the bed as well and ran his hand up Alfred's thigh and squeezing his ass briefly. Alfred really did have soft perfect skin, even Yao had to admit that, if only to himself. Yao removed his hand from Alfred's body to squeeze some lube onto his hand and slicking up his cock, not bothering to prepare Alfred at all. If Alfred was unprepared that was his own fault.

Alfred nodded, not looking at Yao. The jerk wasn't going to make it easy on him. Even if he released the aphrodisiac, it would just land on the bed instead of Mister Yao. He couldn't give a blow job cause Mister Yao just wanted to get to the main event. He had a feeling Mister Yao would be the same as Mister Scott had been in the end. Except he wouldn't bother to be nice and let him 'give a blow job' first.

Yao tossed aside the lube on the bed, lined up with Alfred's entrance, and immediately thrust into him. Yao almost moaned aloud at the sudden, extremely tight heat surrounding his cock and pulsing around him pleasurably. Yao bent over Alfred's body and grabbed his hair tightly, pushing his face into the mattress as he began to thrust his cock in and out of Alfred's body with no regard to Alfred at all.

"Filthy whore," Yao hissed thrusting harshly. "At leas' you tight. Clench an' pretend you good fo' something!" Yao demanded, pushing Alfred's body down with his own.

Alfred whimpered, clenching around the cruel Chinese man's hard cock out of reflex rather than a willingness to obey. It hurt a lot worse than when Mister Scott had done it and he really didn't like it. But he would do whatever Master Arthur wanted, and he wanted Alfred to make it good for Mister Yao. Alfred whined and began rocking into the thrusts as well as possible with Mister Yao holding him down like this. It was hard to breathe and he was worried that Mister Yao might get suspicious if he didn't pass out from oxygen deprivation. He didn't want to make Master unhappy with him!

Since his hands were pretty much useless, he brought one hand down to begin stroking himself, getting some of the aphrodisiac on his hand and smearing it as much as he could before Yao caught him. When the jerk moved to swat it away, he wouldn't be able to avoid touching it. A bit of revenge by making Mister Yao unable to resist.

"So you ah good fo' something." Yao said before he caught Alfred's movement with his hand and got a little annoyed.

"You don' touch yo'self!" Yao ordered reaching down and pulling Alfred's hand away from his cock and getting some of the hot white liquid onto his hand. Yao felt himself getting more turned on as he continued his thrusting and grabbed tightly to Alfred's body as he began to thrust harder and deeper into the body below him.

Alfred itched to say that he could find better pleasure with his own hand than that slanty-eyed jerk. However, he didn't. Instead, he moaned theatrically and lifted himself up on one hand to begin impaling himself on each of Yao's thrusts, his other-aphrodisiac-slick hand went back to clasp Yao's forearm, giving him a much better dose of Arousal.

Yao suddenly found himself even more turned on by the blond beneath him and began to really enjoy using him. He began to thrust as forcefully as he could into Alfred, reaming every bit of pleasure from the experience he could.

"Filthy slut. You make a good whore a' leas'." Yao panted lustfully in Alfred's ear. Alfred smirked into the bed, his hand shifting over Yao's forearm, spreading the incredibly potent liquid as much as possible. Yao was going to regret saying all those mean things. Alfred was going to make sure of it. One way, or another.

Yao let out a loud shout, suddenly orgasming harder than he ever had before and filling Alfred with his cum as he continued to thrust, trying to get every last bit of pleasure he could. It was amazing! It was so amazing he wanted more! He wanted it now but he was forced to pause, panting and trying to recover quickly so he could fuck Alfred again.

Alfred mewled quietly at the feeling of being filled, a devious grin on his face. His hand was starting to get tacky. But from the feel of it, Yao wouldn't notice if the box of imps suddenly started yelling next to his ear. He went back to stroking himself, collecting more of that liquid to use against Yao. The guy was a real jerk and he was going to be punished. Alfred was going to make sure of it.

Once he was sure his hand was smeared enough, he reached for Yao's forearm again. He was not going to stop until Yao begged for it to end, and he was going to deny him that relief. At least until Master made him stop. Master _did_ say that Yao was to be given pleasure. Master just never said how much.

Yao's cock began to get hard again and he began to thrust in and out of Alfred again, this time at a slower pace, really feeling Alfred around his cock, his hands running up and down Alfred's body, feeling his skin and touching as much of that glorious body as he could.

Alfred smirked, knowing he had Yao. _Hook, Line and Sinker._ Yao was definitely going to regret being so mean. Alfred didn't like being treated mean and told he looked like trash, and he _really_ didn't like being treated roughly. He would ask Master to keep Mister Yao away until he promises to be more gentle. Mister Yao wouldn't be able to keep away after this anyways. It was his own fault for being so mean.

Yao began to thrust more forcefully as his pleasure heightened. For quite a while he just thrust and felt along Alfred's body, bringing his mouth to Alfred's throat and tasting the flesh there in firm bites and licks. Alfred's scent was intoxicating and Yao needed more of him; his taste, his skin, his scent, Yao needed it all.

Alfred mewled softly, rocking into his thrusts. He wasn't sure how far gone Yao's higher brain functions were, but he didn't want to risk it. He wouldn't ask for Yao to be the orchestrator of his own demise. He would do that himself. He reached down again, stroking and squeezing with little groans of pleasure as he milked himself bit by bit. He was going to drive Yao wild, and He wasn't going to stop like he would with master. Master deserves his respect. This Man does not.

Yao thrust harder into Alfred's body, his pace becoming more sloppy as he got closer to climax. Soon enough, he was cumming and filling Alfred again with his seed. Yao panted heavily and pulled out of Alfred, exhausted and still highly aroused.

"On yo' back." Yao ordered huskily, voice still thick with lust and arousal.

"Okay," Alfred purred as he shifted and rolled onto his back, eyes heavy-lidded with mirth. He looked like a cat waiting to pounce on the poor unsuspecting canary. As far as he was concerned, the bird was already trapped. It was only a matter of time before the pitiful thing realised it.

Yao gazed at Alfred lustfully, devouring the succubus with his eyes as his cock came to life once more. Yao moved quickly, grabbing Alfred's legs and spreading them before thrusting into him hard. Yao was too far gone to care about anything but satisfying his cock. He continued to use Alfred's body for his own pleasure, fucking him hard and fast until he came again inside of Alfred pouring his seed into Alfred, the excess leaking out around his cock.

"Mmm... Master came four times before he had to stop..." Alfred mumbled quietly to himself. He looked at Yao and smirked. He was going to see how far he could take it before Yao begged him to stop. He wondered if Yao realised there was anything wrong. Probably not. He was a very... The enter-net said... Ah. Selfish Lover. Those were apparently big No-nos when it came to sex. Alfred would have to fix that. He mewled softly, rubbing against Yao and smearing more of the white substance on the man, "Please Mister Yao... I wanna cum too..."

Yao groaned, the sound of Alfred's voice drawing him closer to his end. Yao reached a hand between then and began to pump Alfred's hardened flesh in his hand as he thrust into Alfred's body. Yao continued his thrusting, moaning loudly and panting heavily. He came again with a loud cry, bending forward in exhaustion, holding himself up with one hand. He needed to lay down.

"Hey! One more time," Alfred cajoled, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He couldn't orgasm like a normal human being, but this was just ridiculous. He hadn't even released the aphrodisiac once! Even Scott had gotten him to release it at least once. He huffed and rolled his eyes as a sulking frown made its way across his face, "And master was worried about _me _being the one lacking..." Yao glared down at Alfred for the smartass comment and threw Alfred's legs over his shoulders, forcing his yet again hard cock into Alfred's entrance.

"Shu' up fucking whore." Yao commanded with a snarl, thrusting as hard as he could into the body beneath him and jerking Alfred's cock firmly with one hand. Alfred purred softly, smirking at Yao. He was still feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac. And Alfred didn't have to do a thing to make him come in contact with more now. Not with Yao trying to get him to release now. He could just sit back and let himself enjoy what was going to happen.

Yao fucked Alfred hard and began thrusting at different angles, searching for something deep inside of Alfred. Alfred hissed in discomfort as Yao began searching. It wasn't hurting like it had earlier, but because of how rough Yao had been, he was a bit... Tender. Yao kept trying different angles thrusting deeper and deeper as he tried to find the spot that would make Alfred scream.

Alfred mewled and moaned underneath Yao. He really didn't get why the man kept shifting inside him. At least, not until he felt sparks fly behind his eyes and his body seized in pleasure. He didn't even notice when he released all over himself and Yao. Not that it mattered to him. Mister Yao was still a big meanie even if he DID make it feel good all of a sudden.

Yao groaned in increased arousal; Alfred was gorgeous lost in pleasure and covered in cum. Yao kept aiming for that spot that made Alfred cum, thrusting as hard and deeply as he could against it. Alfred mewled, writhing and gasping as Yao continued to hit that spot inside of him. It felt really really good and he didn't want it to stop. He had even dropped the smug look as pleasure overwhelmed him; far more than he expected.

Yao kept thrusting against that spot inside Alfred even as he drew close to his own release. Alfred whined and mewled, clinging to Yao's arms as pleasure rolled over him. Whatever he was doing was making Alfred struggle to control himself. He didn't like it, but he didn't try to struggle away. It felt too good not to stay.

Yao orgasmed, pouring his seed deep inside of Alfred once again with an overwhelmed shout. Alfred purred at the feeling of being filled again, nuzzling against Yao. His smug grin made a come-back, sly and slick and all too proud of himself. Alfred knew that as long as Yao was in contact, he would want more. And he had no intention of warning him about that little tidbit of information. Yao panted heavily, pulling out of Alfred.

"You should know how to ride cock slut." Yao remarked off-hand, laying down even as his cock began to harden again.

"Get to it." Yao ordered, relaxing and regaining his breath as he lay down in the bed.

Alfred nodded, straddling Yao's hips and holding his cock in place as he lowered himself on it. He grinned at Yao and began to grind, clenching the muscles to make it feel tighter. Once he was done playing, he began to lift and lower himself with exaggerated moans and mewls of pleasure. Yao moaned in pleasure, hands going to Alfred's hips and helping him to move faster and grind their hips together each time Alfred took him into his body.

Alfred purred as Yao moved him faster, reveling in the pleasure. Sure, Yao was looking a little frayed at the edges, but Alfred didn't really care. He was having too much fun~

Yao groaned, thrusting up into Alfred's body, wanting more of that wonderful friction despite how exhausted he was. Alfred purred and writhed as he continued to ride Yao. He was rather amused that Yao had managed to last this long, but he was pretty sure the human didn't have long left before he had to stop. Yao did not last much longer and came again, though this time he lost consciousness.

Alfred groaned as he was filled and looked down. He blinked and bent over, lightly slapping Yao's cheek in am attempt to wake him. When it seemed that he was well and truly unconscious, Alfred sighed and got off, whining in discomfort as he limped out in search of his master.

Arthur was asleep in the living room on the couch. He heard footsteps and groggily woke up and sat up, looking around in slight confusion. He saw Alfred walk in limping slightly and his look of confusion changed to concern.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Arthur asked worried.

"I'm fine master," Alfred shrugged, "but mister Yao fell asleep while I was riding him. What should I do while I wait for him to wake up master?"

"Come sit with me." Arthur told him gently, patting the spot beside him.

"Okay master," Alfred bounded over, sitting very closely and nuzzling up to him with a victorious grin, "He was really mean at first, but as soon as I got some of my fluids on him, he got really nice."

"Blast it. I'm sorry about that Alfred." Arthur apologized guiltily. He should have known Yao would be a bastard to his succubus but there was no way to call it off without something 'unfortunate' happening. "Hopefully this will be the last time you have to do anything with him."

"Make him promise to be nice?" Alfred asked, looking up with a hopeful expression. Mister Yao was good when be wasn't being mean and rough, "I don't like him being rough on me. But if he is nice, he can do it again?" Arthur frowned reluctantly, not wanting to take that chance but nodded, unable to deny Alfred anything.

"I'll make him promise before going anywhere near you again." Arthur vowed.

"Okay master!" Alfred nuzzled against him happily with a soft purr. He looked at Arthur before looking at the imp-box. He looked back at his master pleadingly and pointed at it, "can we watch the imp-box master?" Arthur smiled, amused.

"It's called a television not an imp-box. Those are rapidly changing pictures with sound not imps." Arthur began to explain in detail what a television was and how it worked for Alfred before turning it on for him. Alfred listened with wide eyes. This television that Arthur was telling him about was amazing. Alfred smiled, wondering if Arthur could let him learn more about these things he seemed to have all over. They looked so amazing!

Arthur smiled at Alfred, pulling him close to his side and relaxing on the couch with him. Alfred was just so adorable when he was amazed by something. Alfred nuzzled against Arthur happily, purring loudly with pleasure. He liked being with Master. Even when they weren't having sex. He wondered how long it would be until mister Yao woke up. It was getting very late when Arthur decided that Yao was likely to sleep through the night.

"Let's head to bed Alfred." Arthur proposed, getting up with a yawn.

"Okay master," Alfred stood, following after like a lost puppy, "I am glad you aren't mad at me master. I didn't mean to make him fall asleep. I thought he could last longer." Arthur led Alfred into 'their' room and got into bed with him pulling the covers over them both. Alfred fell asleep quickly, snuggling against Arthur with a contented purr and Arthur soon followed.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I dunno how this got to be so long...Lemme know what you think and please excuse the horrible grammar. I couldn't figure out how to fix it without destroying the story itself.


	4. Playing New Games

Yami Ryo: This was co-written with akuoni. This really isn't one of my better plots and is pretty much pure porn.

**Warning: Yaoi, smut with questionable plot, bad writing and grammar.**

_José Carios Santana Dos Passos: Portugal_

**Chapter Four: Playing New Games  
**

Arthur woke first the next morning and got up to go make some breakfast. Alfred nuzzled the blankets sleepily as he woke, looking around a bit before sitting up and going to look for his master. He found the teen in the kitchen, making... something... Alfred sniffed curiously, reaching over to poke the not-yet-done creation curiously.

"Is it going to taste good master?" he asked, looking up at Arthur with a hopeful look.

"Of course it will taste good! I'm an excellent cook!" Arthur snapped, shooing Alfred away toward the table. Black smoke started pouring from his food, causing him to yelp and rush towards it.

"I guess it's well-cooked again..." Arthur said to himself a bit despondently. He shut off the stove and got out some plates and began putting his fresh...food into the plates. They hit each plate with a loud clack the black...food crumbling apart into a sort of ashy pile. He set a plate down in front of Alfred and then himself and began to eat like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Alfred bit into it curiously. It tasted a lot different from the food Alfred had eaten yesterday, but Alfred shrugged and wolfed it down quickly. Master wouldn't feed him bad food. Master was good to him! Arthur beamed happy that Alfred had eaten his food without complaint. Alfred was wonderful!

Yao groaned as he stirred, opening his eyes. He looked around blearily, confused. This wasn't his room. The smell of stale sweat and sex assaulted him and he sighed, remembering exactly why he felt like a steamroller had gone over him. The blond teen that Arthur had whored out to him to pay off the debt. Yao licked his lips, remembering last night. He definitely wanted a second night with the teen. Maybe with the teen in a cute kitty dress and wearing a tail while he pleasured Yao with that perfect-looking mouth. He should have made the teen suck him off at some point. The kid had a lot more stamina than he had credited. Oh well. He stood and stretched, pulling on his clothes and trying to ignore the fact he had gotten hard from his musings. It would go away eventually.

"What is the other guy, Mister Ivan like?" Alfred purred as he got up and hugged Arthur, nuzzling against him. He was curious, but the nuzzling was just to show his appreciation and adoration for his master.

"He's uh...Hard to describe. He's a bit scary looking...shifty...but he's loyal I guess..." Arthur described uncertainly.

"Okay master!" Alfred chirped, purring contentedly. Ivan didn't sound too bad. Not if Master was saying good things about him. He lifted his head and looked towards the hall, hearing movement. He frowned, eyes narrowing, but turned and smiled warmly at his master, "Mister Yao is awake. I'm going to put on one of the clothes you got me master~!" With that, he left out of the other door of the kitchen. He didn't want to be near Yao at all.

"Goo' Morning Yapian," Yao greeted, smiling insincerely at him, "Yo're righ'. Alfred is a goo' lay. I wan' him. Once a week until I satisfied. No more debt. You agree Yapian?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Yao.

"Now you see here! Alfred has informed me that you were rather violent with him last night! Debt or no, you shan't be sharing his bed again if you continue to treat him with such disrespect!" Arthur told him sternly, standing firm on his decision.

"You di'n' say I can' be rough. I jus' do wha' feels goo'. Bu' if you no wan' to... " Yao shrugged. Internally he was frowning. He wanted that cute blond under him again. But He just had to go through Arthur first. He turned to leave, "I increase interest again. Goo' day Yapian." Arthur scowled at Yao darkly.

"You seem to forget Yao, that you are not the only one with connections. If I need to, I'm not afraid to go back to my old ways. I'm dead serious Yao; if you won't treat Alfred with respect then you better damn well stay away. The only reason I even honor our debt is because I chose to take a more honest route with my life; I don't need to be." Arthur warned him dangerously, completely serious.

"Fine," Yao snarled, glaring at him. He hated that Arthur had taken Lii and made him such a troublesome little brother. He could not afford that to happen again, "I will no' be as rough. But He will be mine once a week. No exception!"

"You will treat him with respect or you get nothing." Arthur hissed glaring.

"He jus' a whore you use to make me end yo debt. You go a soft spo' fo' him?" Yao tossed his hair over his shoulder airily, "You go' to make a choice. You can give him work or you keep him to yo'self. It don' always mean he gon' to get good people. He need to learn tha' life no goo'. You jus' go' to make due with wha' you ge'." Arthur snorted, glaring harshly at Yao.

"This has nothing to do with soft spots or life lessons. He's my property and I won't have you damaging him. He belongs to me and you're only lucky I let you use him." Arthur told him icily.

"I didn' damage him. He walking. Wha' is the problem?" Yao put a hand on his hip and shifted his weight, willing to stand for as long as this conversation was going to last. They were just talking circles around each other. And he was starting to get uncomfortable. Usually arguing with the Brit made him limper than a plate of well-made noodles. But he was still hard and it wasn't going away!

"The problem is that you are not my only customer! If you scare him into thinking that every customer I get him is going to be rough, he's not going to want to put out and nobody wants to fuck a trembling, struggling, crybaby!" Arthur snarled at Yao.

"Who you give him to? You say he still new at this. He nee' a bettah pimp then you. You too sof' and fo' wha? Cause you his firs? You hire him ou' an you no like who take him? Too ba'; that life," Yao snapped, storming away before his frustration got to him too much.

"Fine then. I don't need you, consider our debt revoked. You are to stay away from Alfred at all times or I'll make life for you exceedingly difficult." Arthur called after him. Yao paused only to turn and flip him off, storming away directly afterwards. A loud bang echoed throughout the house, indicating the irate Chinese man's departure.

"Is... Is Master angry?" Alfred peeked in, his head and the hands curled around the door jamb the only thing visible from where Arthur sat. he could hear the yelling as he got changed. Master had sounded really mad. Was it because of what he had said earlier, "I would do anything to make Master happy again..." Arthur ran his hand through his hair for a moment to calm down before turning to smile at Alfred.

"It's alright Love, I'm not angry with you. Yao just pissed me off. I'm afraid I'll have to make a few calls. Yao's pissed me off for the last time." Arthur said the last bit rather darkly, cracking his knuckles. "I think I've had enough of playing this ridiculous gentleman's game. We're going to be changing a few things before I decide to go to school." Arthur smirked dangerously.

"Okay master!" Alfred beamed and nodded, oblivious to the implications of that statement. He came out from behind the wall revealing the Secret outfit to his Master's eyes and looked at him hopefully, "Is there anything I can do for Master?"

Arthur smirked, his cock swelling at the sight of Alfred in his outfit. It was a blue loincloth type skirt that reached about mid-thigh and was slit to the waist line that barely covered anything and a single-shouldered midriff that showed off lots of soft, beautiful flesh. The blue of the outfit matched his eyes perfectly. He had his wings, tail, and horns out and it somehow suited the outfit quite beautifully. Arthur walked over and pulled Alfred to himself, one arm wrapped around his waist and his hand squeezing Alfred's ass, while the other hand pulled Alfred's head down by the back of his neck for a heated kiss.

Alfred mewled, kissing his master happily. That meant Master was pleased with him. He was so glad that Master liked making him strong. He loved it when Master filled him up and made him enjoy it so much. He ground up against Arthur, silently pleading for more even as he whined and moaned loudly. Arthur pulled Alfred along, maneuvering him towards the kitchen table. He pushed Alfred against the table so he lay down. Arthur smirked at Alfred and walked over to the fridge, opening it and moving a few items before picking one and bringing it back over to Alfred; it was a tub of cool whip. Arthur opened it and stuck his fingers in it taking a glob of it and giving Alfred a heated look.

"Open your legs." Arthur ordered lustfully. Alfred nodded, spreading his legs eagerly and looking up at Arthur with wide eyes and a big grin.

"Is there anything else master wants me to do?" he asked, looking up with and eager to please expression.

"Just lay back and take it." Arthur instructed, thrusting his fingers into Alfred and making sure he was loose enough for what was to come. Arthur removed his fingers when he was sure and grabbed more cool whip, using it to lubricate his cock. Arthur thrust into Alfred hard and to the hilt in one smooth movement. Alfred mewled softly, arching against Arthur in ecstasy as he looked up at the teen with a wide smile. He loved that his master was so good to him and making him feel so good.

Arthur set a fast rough pace as he used Alfred's body, bending over him to capture his mouth in a deep searing kiss. Alfred reached up to hold the back of Arthur's head, opening his mouth and silently begging to him to go even deeper. Arthur delved deeper into Alfred's body, lifting and parting Alfred's legs more so he could go even deeper. Alfred squirmed in delight, clinging to Arthur and crying out softly with pleasure. He wanted to be with his master and to have his master fill him so full. It was always so wonderful! He nuzzled Arthur's neck, nibbling lightly and sucking to leave pretty purple and red marks.

Arthur bent over Alfred, leaving marks of his own on Alfred's beautiful flesh. He bit, kissed, and sucked at the tender flesh of Alfred's throat and collarbone even as he continued to thrust deeply into Alfred's body. Alfred mewled as he released suddenly, back arching as he shuddered in pleasure. He tilted his head back to give more access to his master, wanting to make it so that Arthur didn't need to do anything more to get what he wanted. Arthur took as much pleasure from Alfred's body as he wanted, fucking him hard enough that the table jiggled under the force.

Alfred continued to yell and moan in pleasure, digging his nails into Arthur's back and shoulders as pleasure continued to spread through him so wonderfully. The sting of Alfred's nails in his back aroused Arthur further and he fucked Alfred just a little harder and deeper, snarling with pleasure. Alfred spread his legs are far as he could in Arthur's hold, looking at him pleadingly. He wanted Arthur to fill him again. He didn't hear the faint groaning of the abused table underneath him, nor notice the deep red marks from his short claws. He was too focused on one thing. His master filling him.

It was not much longer before Arthur was cumming inside of Alfred, filling him with his seed. Alfred purred happily, nuzzling against Arthur before the table made a nasty cracking sound and collapsed, taking the two with it. Arthur grunted in surprise, managing to pull out despite the collapsing table. Arthur fell on top of Alfred however and groaned in slight pain. Arthur got up unsteadily.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, helping Alfred up.

"I'm fine master," Alfred replied, brushing himself off, "I did not know tables fell down though. They look really sturdy."

"Tables aren't really meant for sex..." Arthur admitted. "I better get to school. Don't worry about the table; Scott will take care of it." Arthur told him kissing him deeply again before heading towards his room to get his things for a shower.

"Okay master," Alfred nodded, following him to change into something else. He wondered if he would get to play on the Internet again. It was fun. Arthur got his things together and went off to take a shower.

"Use the computer for however long you want." Arthur told Alfred before he went into the bathroom. Alfred nodded, immediately darting to the machine to go get on it and play.

Arthur took a quick shower and dressed in his old punk clothes; he put on a bit of eye liner and went back to the room in search of his boots and cell phone. Alfred paused in what he was doing to watch his master get ready. Arthur looked... Really different. Alfred blinked an shrugged, putting his elbow on the chair and resting his head on his palm. His brows were creased in thought before he nodded and beamed.

"Master is a... A goth?" Alfred asked, lookin at Arthur with a cheerful smile, "Or is master something different?"

"I'm a punk." Arthur responded, his eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance. "Goths are fucking posers." Arthur found his black combat boots and pulled them on and picked his cell up from his dresser. "I'll be back later today." Arthur told him before leaving. Alfred shrank back, contrite. He hadn't meant to make master unhappy. He nodded quietly as Arthur left, wrapping his arms around himself before sighing and turning back to the computer. He would look up how to make master happy again.

Arthur grabbed his book bag on the way out and made his way to school. He went strait to the principal's office to inform him of the documents. Principal Vargas looked up from his computer to see Arthur standing there in his old punk outfit. The Italian Casanova sighed and gestured for him to take a seat, knowing this was probably about the boy Arthur had asked about yesterday. Arthur made no move to sit.

"I just wanted to tell you that the papers for Alfred will be coming in a week or two Mr. Vargas." Arthur told him.

"That is fine," he nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "I will set up his classes as soon as the transcripts are in my hand."

"Thank you Mr. Vargas." Arthur replied respectfuly. "Good day sir." Arthur left the office and began to speed dial certain numbers. He nodded and waved as Arthur left. Kids these days. One day they were model students and the next, dressed like hooligans. Arthur listened to the ring tone for a moment before he heard someone pick up.

"Greetings Kiku." Arthur said, voice smooth and calm.

"Moshi-Moshi Asa-San. Is there some thing you need?" Kiku replied, staring intently at the shougi board as he moved his piece.

"Yao's gone and pissed me off. I think everyone needs a reminder of why they were terrified of me in the first place." Arthur told him with a smirk.

"I see. I wirr ret the others know... Wercome back," Kiku smiled as he recognised the move and took a critical piece, "What do you want me to do Asa-san?"

"Get the boys together tonight at the usual place. I'll be along around eleven." Arthur told him.

"I wirr do that," Kiku nodded, frowning minutely as a piece got dangerously close to breaking his own trap, "See you then Asa-san. Jaa ne." Arthur hung up and went to class.

Ivan was smiling absently, writing something in his notebook as he waited for class to start. He noticed Arthur come in, but didn't do anything further than raise an eyebrow curiously. It wasn't his problem, so he didn't ask. Arthur sat down at his seat, ignoring the world around him as he opened his text book to get caught up. After class Arthur waited outside the class for Ivan.

"I will be at your house at six," Ivan told him cheerfully, waving as Yao dragged him off by his scarf and seemingly oblivious to the fact it had tightened around his throat rather like a noose.

"Right." Arthur agreed nodding after Ivan as he turned to prepare things for later that night. He had a lot to do before he met his boys. Alfred sat at the door leading to the outside, wearing the cute maid dress and letting his horns and tail show. His wings would be pinned down by the back of the dress, so he decided to just keep them tucked away. He couldn't wait for master to come through the door! Arthur walked into the house and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his succubus. Arthur smirked eyeing him lustfully.

"Well, hello." Arthur greeted.

"Master was gone a really long time again!" Alfred whined, throwing himself at Arthur and hugging him tightly, "Why do you have to be gone so long master? Can't I come with you! I'm so lonely without you!" Arthur's arms curled around Alfred's waist.

"I'm sorry love but I need to be gone so long to ensure myself a proper education and a future outside of my regular means. I can't keep doing what I do," Arthur explained. "Soon enough you'll be able to come with me. There's a lad coming over tonight that will help with that if you please him." Arthur told him.

"Really?" Alfred perked up, his eyes wide and hopeful, "Oh master! I promise to make this a night he will really really like!"

"I know you will." Arthur replied, kissing Alfred deeply. "For now, lets have a little fun ourselves." Arthur said with a smirk, his hand reaching under Alfred's maid outfit to grope his ass. Alfred squeaked in surprise, but nodded and grinned excitedly. He was so overjoyed whenever master did this for him.

"Where does master want to have sex?" Alfred asked, smiling at Arthur widely.

"Couch." Arthur told him, too impatient to go to his room for this. Arthur dragged Alfred to the couch, pushing him down onto it. He squeaked as he was shoved down, looking up at Arthur in surprise. He lay down obediently though and spread his legs, opening himself to his Master's desires and making himself as easy-access as possible. Arthur smiled at Alfred and leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. He got between Alfred's legs running his hands down Alfred's thighs to caress his ass and ground their hips together.

Alfred purred, reaching down to touch his Master's face. He was so good to Alfred and Alfred adored him for that. More than really necessary to be honest. Arthur kissed down Alfred's throat, tasting the soft flesh and slipping a dry finger into Alfred's entrance teasingly. Alfred mewled, a flash of discomfort shooting across his face before he caught it. He was going to be fine. Master takes care of him and makes him feel all sorts of wonderful feelings.

Arthur pulled back to reach into his back pocket and took out a small packet of lube. He opened it, slathering some on his fingers so that he could properly stretch Alfred. He inserted two fingers at once and began to thrust them slowly teasing and Alfred's insides. Alfred mewled and opened his legs wider, glad that Arthur was making it feel good again. He shifted his hips to give Arthur a better angle, purring to show how pleased his master made him. Arthur smirked, thrusting in a third finger and stretching out his succubus for his cock.

Alfred mewled, writhing in pleasure on the relatively small space. He looked up at Arthur pleadingly, just wanting to feel his master driving into him and making him full with his Master's enriching semen. Arthur used up the rest of the lube in the small pack to slick his cock and slid inside of Alfred in one fluid motion. Alfred keened, clenching around arthur's cock to feel it even more. It was so big inside him and it made him want to feel his master filling him again and again.

Arthur began to thrust rapidly, knowing Alfred could take it. He thrust hard right from the start, enjoying the body beneath him. Alfred mewled, a bit surprised at Arthur's intent to move into him rather roughly. It wasn't harsh and selfish like Yao had been, but there was still a strangeness to it. One he wasn't sure if he liked or not. Arthur bent over Alfred to capture his lips, ravishing his mouth lustfully.

"Beautiful." Arthur said huskily as he moved from Alfred's lips down his throat, nipping and kissing and tasting as much of Alfred as he could. Alfred purred at the praise, deciding he liked the strangeness very much. He lifted his chin to offer more skin to his master, happy that Arthur liked to do this with him. Arthur continued his thrusting, bent enough to tease at one of Alfred's nipples with his teeth and tongue using the fingers of one had on the other nipple while his other hand stroked at Alfred's cock.

Alfred mewled, feeling himself release the fluid all over his Master's hand and his new dress. He hoped Master wouldn't be angry with him for that, but he wasn't sure since he had already gotten stuff on the fairy dress Master had liked... Oh well. Arthur began to thrust faster into Alfred's body, more aroused with Alfred's fluids hitting his skin. Alfred purred, back arching with pleasure as Arthur continued to thrust into him. It felt so good and he liked his master's rapid pace a lot! Arthur ravaged Alfred's body, using him, tasting, and touching him everywhere.

Alfred mewled, pliant under his Master's touch. He couldn't believe how wonderful his master was and how giving and kind and so much more. Alfred moaned, knowing that he wouldn't release again for a while, but his Master should soon. Soon enough Arthur orgasmed, filling Alfred's passage with his seed. Alfred purred happily as he fell Arthur filling him full. He lay like this, looking up at his master's cute face and reached up to touch him, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. Arthur allowed Alfred to touch his face kissing his palm before leaning forward and ravaging Alfred's mouth again.

Alfred purred as he was kissed, pleased to have his master being so nice to him. He abandoned stroking Arthur's face to lift the fluid-covered hand and lick the aphrodisiac off, not wanting to make his master uncomfortable. Arthur let Alfred do as he pleased, his cock growing hard once again. Arthur began to grind their hips together again, his cock still inside of Alfred. Arthur moved his cock inside of Alfred without pulling out for a few moments before pulling out to the tip and slamming his cock back into him and repeating the motions. Alfred's passage clung tightly to his cock, causing the most pleasant sensations. Alfred mewled and writhed in pleasure. His master was filling him so full and making him stronger. Master was even planning to have someone come over and add to what had already been given to him today. He purred and hugged Arthur, wanting to show his adoration, but still too young to know how.

Arthur breathed in Alfred's scent. He was growing very fond of that smell; it was arousing. Arthur moved a little faster inside of Alfred. Alfred purred, pleased that Arthur was doing this again even though he had a friend coming over soon to feed Alfred too. Arthur was soon cumming again, emptying his hot seed into Alfred's body. Alfred mewled in pleasure, nuzzling up against his master happily. He adored master so much and wanted to make master happy and stay with him forever! Arthur pulled out of Alfred and helped him up.

"We should clean up before Brag-Ivan gets here. Ourselves and the room." Arthur told him.

"Okay master!" Alfred chirped, nuzzling against Arthur before running to go help clean the room. Arthur smiled in amusement and followed after Alfred to help him clean the mess. Alfred entered the room and looked around curiously. He turned to look back at Arthur and beamed, wondering what master wanted him to do first. Arthur entered the room after him.

"We'll need to strip the bed and get new sheets so we can wash these and replace them." Arthur told Alfred walking over to the bed and beginning to strip it.

"Do you want me to get the new ones for you master?" Alfred asked, wanting to be helpful in any way he could.

"Certainly, the sheets are in the hall closet." Arthur replied. Alfred nodded and began looking for them. He opened the hall closet and frowned thoughtfully before pulling out a plain blue bedding set. He carried it back to the room and waited for Arthur to give him another request.

"Thank you dear, now could you take these dirty sheets to the wash room? It's opposite the basement door." Arthur informed him, handing him the dirty sheets.

"Okay master!" Alfred chirped, putting the clean sheets down and picking them up. He carried it easily, not bothered by the fact it was covered with dried bodily fluids at all. Arthur put the sheets on the bed and straitened out the room in the meanwhile. Once he put everything in the hamper, he went back upstairs and waited to see what Arthur wanted him to do next.

Arthur finished flipping the mattress and getting the new bedsheets on and proceeded to straiten out the room picking up Alfred's outfit from the night before. Alfred purred and came up behind Arthur to nuzzle against him. He pulled away to look at his wonderful master and beamed widely.

"What do you want me to do master?" He asked, looking at Arthur with an expression similar to an excited puppy.

"Why don't you pick out some clothes for us to wear and I'll finish up. We'll take a shower when we're finished." Arthur instructed.

"Okay master!" Alfred chirped, running to grab himself the pretty blue dress and find an outfit master might like. While looking around in Arthur's closet, he happened upon a shirt that had Sex Pistols written on it and grinned, nodding to himself. He looked around and found some dark jeans before bringing all of it to the bathroom. Arthur finished up and headed towards the bathroom. He saw that Alfred was already inside and began to strip down.

"Go ahead and start the shower." Arthur said.

"Okay master!" Alfred put the clothes down on the counter and began fiddling with the bath, testing the temperature with his tail while he pulled off the dress. He purred with satisfaction when the water was hot. Not enough to burn Arthur of course, but still nice and warm. Arthur finished undressing and smirked, sauntering over to Alfred and helping him remove his clothes and if he gave him a few kisses or copped a feel or two, Alfred certainly did not protest. Not at all. He Adored master and enjoyed being given such dominating signs of affection. He purred and nuzzled Arthur, hoping to get more.

Arthur kissed Alfred's throat, hands running up and down his body after getting rid of the wretched garments that dared to block him from his target. Alfred purred and stepped into the shower, turning his back to Arthur and spreading his legs invitingly. They were going in to get clean, but they could have fun too, right? Arthur smirked lustfully and stepped into the shower as well. He thrust into Alfred right away, knowing he should still be stretched and lubricated from their earlier activities. He twined his hands with Alfred's as he thrust into him. Alfred purred at the thrust, rocking back into each thrust as Arthur pounded into him. It felt good being used by his master, better than mister Scott and mister Yao by far.

Arthur moaned in pleasure, thrusting harder and reaching down with one hand to jerk Alfred's own cock. Alfred mewled and shuddered, clenching around Arthur's cock. He liked having sex with master like this. It was fun! Arthur thoroughly enjoyed Alfred's body, rutting like an animal against him and touching sensitive places on his cock and body. Alfred jerked as pleasure filled him to bursting. He never could believe how good his master made him feel. It was wonderful! Soon enough Arthur was cumming again, filling Alfred full.

Alfred purred happily as Arthur filled him, glad that his master was feeling so good to feed him so often. Arthur pulled out and began to help Alfred wash up as he had the first time. Alfred purred happily, standing still so that his master could do a good job. Arthur finished washing Alfred up and began to wash himself. Alfred purred as he watched Arthur clean up. Alfred was kind of sad that his master wasn't going to smell like sex for a while, but he didn't mind too much. He still had master's friend to make happy, and he would. Arthur finished up and shut the shower off, getting out of the tub.

"Let's get ready then." Arthur said.

"Okay master!" Alfred agreed easily, nodding as he stepped out of the shower and shook himself off, "Should I wear the pretty blue dress for master's friend?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will appreciate that one." Arthur replied easily.

"Okay master!" Alfred chirped, opening the bathroom door to go and retrieve his dress, "I'm going to go put it on for master's friend then!" Arthur smiled and shook his head, drying off and putting on his own clothes. Alfred pulled the dress on quickly, smoothing down invisible wrinkles before heading back to stand by his master. Arthur finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

Alfred purred a the sight of his master, excited to be introduced to mister Ivan. He couldn't wait to see the man, wondering if he was good like master Arthur. He certainly hoped so. Arthur sat downstairs, waiting for Ivan to arrive or Alfred to come down, really whichever came first. Alfred snuck up behind his master, pouncing on the unsuspecting teen and nuzzling him adoringly.

"Mister Ivan is coming soon Master?" Alfred asked, blue eyes wide with excitement. Arthur pulled Alfred into his lap and nodded.

"Yes. He should arrive any minute." Arthur replied.

"Okay Master," Alfred nodded, nuzzling against him as he relaxed happily. Arthur settled in to watch the television for a while until Ivan came. After a short while, there was a few loud knocks on the door to let the inhabitants know there was a visitor. Ivan had arrived. Arthur got up reluctantly and went to answer the door.

"Welcome Ivan." Arthur greeted opening the door.

"Good Evening," Ivan smiled his usual insincere smile as he entered. He held up a small bag and the smile widened a bit, "I hope you are not mindingk dat I bring toys. I promise it will be fun for de bode of us. Not cause any harm, dough I cannot promise no discomfort if is not been done before." Arthur pursed his lips thoughtfully before nodding.

"It hasn't been done before but he'll need to get used to it. Come on in." Arthur replied leading him inside and closing the door. Ivan nodded, following after Arthur to see the person who he was going to be making the complex forgeries for. He smirked and nodded when he caught sight of the rather cute-looking blond watching them approach with cute blue eyes, deciding that this was going to be very enjoyable. Alfred stared at the stranger, eyes wide with awe. Mister Ivan was tall! He beamed at the stranger and at Master, falling in to step as Master lead the way to the bedroom. Arthur led them to Wilbur's bedroom and opened the door to the newly pristine room.

"You'll be in here. Do what you like, just don't damage Alfred." Arthur warned, stepping aside.

"Of course," Ivan nodded, still smiling. He gestured for Alfred to enter first, standing back to watch the alluring blond-haired and blue-eyes stranger enter first. Alfred looked to Arthur nervously, but smiled at Mister Ivan and entered, moving to stand at the middle of the room and waiting for the man to instruct him of his wishes. Arthur smiled encouragingly at Alfred before leaving.

"Get on bed and we will begin." Ivan said stepping into the room and closed the door. Alfred nodded, fiddling with the hem of his dress before stepping over to the bed and getting on all fours, looking at Ivan nervously. This is what he wanted right?

Ivan opened the bag he held and walked over to the bedside table and began putting his toys in a neat row on the table. Alfred looked at them curiously, looking at Ivan and all the things he had with him. It looked really odd. He leaned forwards on his elbows, waiting to see what Mister Ivan needed him to do. Ivan set down a dildo first, followed by a vibrator, and then some beads of various sizes strung together. Alfred perked up at appearance of the dildo. He wondered what it was, but shrugged and decided it must be a human thing. He would find out soon enough. Ivan pulled out a bottle of lube as well and turned to grin lustfully at Alfred.

"I would like to see you stretch yourself. We will be starting with the vibrator." Ivan informed him, handing Alfred the bottle. Alfred blinked, looking at the bottle. He sniffed the bottle curiously before squeezing some off onto his fingers and rubbing them together. He looked at Ivan before sliding his hands down and sticking a finger in. He was pretty sure he was fine cause Master had done this with him just an hour ago at most, so he was pretty loose. He mewled happily as he fingered himself, making sure he put on a show for Master's Friend. Mister Ivan was already much nicer than Mister Yao. Ivan grinned and picked up the vibrator and swaggered over to the young succubus. Alfred was very sexy fucking himself with his fingers and mewling like a dirty whore.

"Remove fingers." Ivan commanded. Alfred nodded, removing his hand and getting back onto all-fours, keeping his ass high in the air for Ivan. He didn't know what the strange things Ivan had were, but the eager look on the Russian's face made him squirm in anticipation. Ivan went over to the bed and pushed up Alfred's dress skirt more and slid the vibrator in easily; he pushed it deeply into Alfred using his fingers. Alfred gasped, eyes wide as he squirmed at the strange feeling of something inside him. He looked at Ivan, opening his mouth to ask what that was, but he blushed and looked back ahead of him. He bit his lip as he clenched around the larger digits, hoping to feel more soon. Once Ivan had it as deep as he could push it in, he removed his fingers and gave the sweet pale globe of Alfred's left cheek a squeeze.

"On your back now, and spread pretty legs open. I wish to see all of you." Ivan told him huskily, sitting back and quickly strapping the control dial to Alfred's thigh. Alfred nodded and carefully moved so that he was on his back, his legs spread wide. He could feel something on his leg, but he didn't really understand it. He could feel the wire connecting the thing to the device inside him, but he didn't really get why there was a wire and why he wasn't being filled by Master's friend yet. Hopefully he could find out soon.

Ivan leered at Alfred lustfully and slowly turned the dial to its lowest setting to start off and watched his face. Alfred gasped and squirmed, shock etched in his features as the thing inside him started buzzing. He whimpered and mewled, resisting the urge to clamp his legs closed against the unfamiliar sensation. Ivan enjoyed the expressions on Alfred's face and turned the dial up a little more before leaving him laying there and going to pick up the various different sized beads. He walked back over and smirked getting back between Alfred's trembling legs and teased his entrance with a single small bead the size of a small marble before pushing it inside.

Alfred squeaked, feeling the cool round bead sliding into his body. He squirmed a bit before settling, looking up at Ivan curiously. He could feel the thing inside him making the bead vibrate too and he trembled with pleasure at the sensations. He wasn't sure if he liked the things inside him, but they didn't hurt. So it was okay... As long as he could get what he wanted later. Ivan chuckled at the adorable squeak and inserted a slightly bigger bead. He bit his lip to hide the next squeak, his cheeks turning pink at being laughed at. He squirmed again, re-spreading his legs to make sure that his body was open to Ivan's touch.

"You are very good to look at...pretty." Ivan said, voice thick with lust as he teasingly slipped a third slightly larger bead inside.

"I am?" Alfred felt his eyes widen, a different kind of pink spreading across his cheeks as he smiled. He squirmed a bit more, deciding that he liked the things inside of him... Even if they felt kind of funny.

"Da." Ivan replied with a brief nod as he pushed in two beads at once, one smaller than the last and the other the same size as the one before. Alfred squirmed in slight discomfort at the two being slid in at the same time, but smiled cheerfully. It wasn't so bad, just something he wasn't used to yet. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

Ivan slipped the last bead inside, the end of the nylon string sticking out safely. Ivan stood again and went over to pick up the large red dildo. He brought it over and picked up the lube to slick it up. Alfred's eyes went wide at the sight of the thing in Ivan's hands. It looked like a cock, but it was a weird color and it wasn't attached to anything! He swallowed and squirmed excitedly, wondering if he would get to have that inside him too. Ivan carefully lubricated the dildo so that it would not chafe Alfred raw and pressed the tip against Alfred's entrance teasingly. Ivan turned the setting on the vibrator slightly higher again and began to slowly push the toy into Alfred's stuffed passage.

Alfred squirmed a bit, a little worried that things might not fit. It was really tight with the beads and the vibrator already. He was glad that Ivan was taking it slow and making sure that it wouldn't hurt. He smiled up at him nervously, glad that it wasn't Mister Yao doing this. The big meanie probably wouldn't have been anywhere near as nice. Ivan smiled widely at the adorably nervous expression the beautiful blond held and pushed a little farther, though still making sure that the succubus could handle it.

Alfred smiled wider in response. It was a bit uncomfortable just cause of how much was in him, but it didn't hurt. Besides, the buzzing thing was making everything buzz too and that felt good. Especially cause it was making that really good feeling happen. Ivan got the dildo almost fully inside, just enough so that he had a firm grip on it. He slowly began to thrust it in and out turning the vibrator to an even higher setting.

Alfred writhed, pleasure from the familiar sensation of being used and the new sensation of vibrations inside of him making it hard to retain coherency in thought or speech. He mewled weakly, wanting even more than he already had. He looked up at Ivan pleadingly hoping to get more. Ivan turned the vibrator even higher and smirked at Alfred and made a motion for Alfred to sit up as he unbuckled his pants and freed his large hard cock.

"Come, use that lovely mouth." Ivan ordered letting his hands lay lazily at his sides. Alfred nodded eagerly, sitting up with a soft whimper of pleasure as the things inside him shifted. He licked along Ivan's cock, tasting every inch of it. It was thicker than Master's and had a different taste. Not a bad taste, which was good, just different. He smiled once he had tasted everything and swallowed him down eagerly, glad to be given such a lovely meal.

"Da, good boy." Ivan encouraged one of his hands tangling in Alfred's soft hair. Alfred purred happily, liking that Ivan praised him like master does. He couldn't wait to ask Master if Ivan could come over more. And bring more of the interesting things with him. They felt good! Ivan encouraged Alfred to swallow him deep, pushing his head down and clutching his soft locks.

Alfred continued to purr, though it went quiet as he swallowed Ivan was really enjoyable. There was something inside him and he was getting to eat something good. He pulled away a bit to keep the human from noticing anything odd, but sucked eagerly to keep him interested. Ivan drew Alfred's head forward again, forcing his cock back down Alfred's throat.

Alfred squeaked in surprise at Ivan's sudden aggression, but didn't fight it. It was kind of nice. Not scary and kind of painful like Yao and Scott had been. Alfred sucked a bit harder, reaching up to touch the large teen. Ivan was bigger than master. Everywhere. It was kind of unnerving but kind of cool too. Alfred liked it a lot, that was for sure.

Ivan allowed Alfred's smaller hands to explore. He reached over and turned the vibrator to its highest setting. Alfred jerked, startled by the stronger vibrations. They made the beads rattle inside him and it felt good, if a bit strange. He looked up a Ivan and whined apologetically before working even harder to get him to cum. Ivan enjoyed Alfred's hot mouth on his cock, resisting the urge to just thrust into that tight wet heat.

Alfred purred and swallowed the salty precum, hoping that Mister Ivan would cum soon so that more fun things could happen. Ivan came soon enough, holding Alfred's head still so he could cum deep in the young beauty's throat. Alfred swallowed eagerly, glad that Ivan was being so good to him. He pulled back a little against the hands holding him still as Ivan's dick softened in his mouth. He was curious to see what would happen next. Ivan allowed Alfred to pull back and pet his hair.

"Good work little one." Ivan complimented. "Lay back." He ordered, smirking lustfully. Alfred beamed, flopping back on the bed and spreading his legs. Now that he wasn't focused on Ivan, he could feel the beads and the vibrator and the dildo inside him again, stretching him so wide and filling him so full. Ivan grabbed the dildo and began a slow teasing, thrusting with it and watching Alfred's face as he did so.

Alfred mewled, arching his back and trying not to writhe as pleasure assaulted him. It felt so good and he couldn't believe how different Mister Ivan was from Mister Yao. He definitely wanted mister Ivan to come more often. He looked up at Ivan, pleasure making his blue eyes glaze over. He tensed suddenly, his cock spurting the white liquid rather violently. Ivan smirked rather triumphantly down at Alfred's writhing pleasured form. Alfred was very beautiful while orgasming. It was very arousing. He blinked up at Ivan, a little surprised at how fast it happened. The look on Ivan's face made him squirm in anticipation, feeling the things still inside him shift around as he moved. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

Ivan slowly pulled the dildo out and proceeded to grab the end of the string connecting the anal beads and began to tug them out slowly one by one, watching Alfred's expressions as he did. Alfred mewled and arched, enjoying the feeling of having the things removed. Each bead that slid out made him writhe happily, though they made him feel rather open and empty. He looked up at Ivan pleadingly once the last bead was removed, silently pleading for something inside him again.

"Patience little one." Ivan teased, carefully pulling the vibrator out next and shutting it off. Ivan was hard once again and began to rub lube onto his thick hard cock.

"I don't want to though~" Alfred whined, widening his eyes in an attempt to make Ivan relent to his deceptively innocent appearance, "You're so good and I want to feel even more."

"You will." Ivan vowed, spreading Alfred's legs wide and inspecting the lovely hole presented him; fluttering and needy for him. He bent down to give it a heated kiss before pulling back and teasing it with the head of his cock.

"Please, please! I want it!" Alfred arched and writhed, wanting to have it in him. He tried to shift and feel the hard length slide into him and remove the empty feeling, but the hands spreading his legs wide were strong enough to anchor him still in the one place it counted. Ivan answered Alfred's pleading and slowly slid inside the tight heat welcoming him nicely. Alfred mewled and clung to him, filled nice and full by the tall teen. He nuzzled Ivan's neck, wanting to feel him move. Ivan began a slow torturous thrusting, just feeling Alfred's passage cling to his cock.

Alfred gasped and mewled, twisting and writhing in an attempt to escape the grip holding his waist still. He wanted more and faster and harder. Why was Ivan being to slow? Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Ah, ah, ah...No more squirming or I go slower." Ivan teased, slowing his teasing thrusting just a little more. Alfred whined, looking up at Ivan with a mutinous pout. He wasn't pleased to be given an order like that, but he hadn't heard a command to not meet Ivan's thrusts. He grinned impishly and raised himself up to do so. Ivan sighed.

"If you continue to move I will have to tie you up and give you good spanking. Naughty boys deserve spanking." Ivan whispered huskily into Alfred's ear. Alfred sulked but stilled, not wanting to be punished. He liked having sex and he didn't want to stop when they had just gotten to the best part. Ivan smirked nipping at Alfred's ear teasingly before pulling back and thrusting a little more forcefully, though still slowly.

"Good boy." Ivan praised with pleasure. Alfred beamed at the praise, a soft purr emanating from his throat as Ivan thrust harder. Ivan bent over Alfred and pushed his tongue into Alfred's mouth, ravaging the soft depths. Alfred trembled, wanting to move. But he didn't want to be punished. He mewled into Ivan's mouth, a pleading entreaty for more.

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's adorable pleading and complied, thrusting into him deeper and harder his strokes more thorough. Alfred mewled happily, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist. It shifted the angle a bit, but he felt so good that he didn't care. Ivan allowed Alfred to do this as it let him thrust more deeply into the soft clinging depths. Alfred kind of liked having his hands pinned down, the large teen keeping him helpless without much effort. He smiled softly, back arching with pleasure as Ivan continued to thrust into him. Ivan thrust a little harder, enjoying his time using Alfred. Alfred purred and unthinkingly rocked into the thrust, wanting to feel Ivan pushing into him even more. A sudden thought struck him and he tugged at the hands holding his own captive.

"Mister Ivan!" he spoke softly, looking up at the teen with a faint blush, "Can you put the big thing in me too?" Ivan smirked, quite pleased with Alfred's request.

"Of course." Ivan replied, reaching over and stretching Alfred carefully with his fingers before reaching over and taking the dildo into his hand. He carefully slid the dildo in beside his cock. Alfred moaned loudly, arching his back and squirming in delight. It felt so good being filled all full like this. He just couldn't stand it. Ivan began to thrust along side the dildo. The pleasure was enough for him to release again, a loud cry escaping as his fluids spilled out again; this time all over himself and Ivan.

Ivan felt his lust heighten with Alfred's orgasm and he began to thrust a little harder into the amazing tight heat of Alfred's body. Alfred mewled loudly, squirming in delight and clinging to Ivan's waist tightly with his legs. He loved that the large teen was so big and the thing made him feel even bigger. It was enough to make Alfred scream with delight. Ivan began to thrust a little more forcefully, losing himself in the pleasure Alfred's body brought him.

Alfred purred happily, writhing in delight. Ivan was definitely wonderful. Ivan continued his thrusting for quite a while before he finally came for the first time inside of Alfred. Alfred purred loudly, nuzzling against Ivan like a contented cat. That was perfect. A lot of really good sex and being fed made this night really good. He couldn't wait to see what Ivan wanted to do next.

"Comrade are you...purring?" Ivan asked with slight disbelief at the rather adorable sound.

"Mhm," Alfred nodded, squirming a bit to get more comfortable. He beamed widely as he looked up at Ivan, "Feels really good like this." Alfred was extremely attractive and to know that the sound was really coming from him made it all the more arousing and Ivan found himself growing hard again inside of Alfred. Alfred felt his smile grow wider as he felt the teen begin to harden again, pleased that Ivan would want to continue. Of course, part of it was probably because of the aphrodisiac, but he didn't mind. He would make sure to clean Ivan off if he passed out like mister Yao did.

Ivan began to thrust in and out of Alfred's body moving the dildo out when he moved in and in when he moved out. Alfred mewled and writhed, liking the feeling of being filled constantly. This was definitely a good thing to have. Maybe Master Arthur would get some too. That would be wonderful! Ivan enjoyed the friction on his cock, fucking Alfred raw as he did.

Alfred whined, wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist and meeting each thrust as well as possible. He didn't pay attention to the faint itching on his back and the sides of his head that indicated the slow appearance of his appendages, too engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling. Ivan was too consumed with his own pleasure to notice anything strange about Alfred. Alfred nuzzled against Ivan happily, purring loudly as they moved together with such wonderful roughness.

It was a little sooner than before that Ivan finally came and after he had calmed he pulled out of Alfred as though burned and stared in disbelief. Alfred blinked up at him in confusion before smiling cheerfully. Ivan was probably getting a bit tired. He was going to be nice and help him and then Ivan was probably going to want him to do this a lot just like master did. He squirmed in delight at that thought and looked at Ivan eagerly, wondering why he wasn't doing or saying anything.

"Is something wrong mister Ivan?" he asked, tilting his head innocently.

"What are you?" Ivan demanded, eyes narrowed on Alfred.

"Eh?" Alfred blinked before smiling widely, "I'm a succubus~ Why do you ask?"

"A succubus?" Ivan demanded furiously. He walked around and gathered his pants up, intent on having a little talk with Arthur.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, watching him curiously, "What's wrong? I thought you were having fun."

"Succubus are dangerous. This is knowledge we have even in my home country." Ivan told him crossly.

"We are?" Alfred blinked, scratching his head, "I thought people liked having sex though... Master certainly does. We do it all the time." Ivan looked at the beautiful succubus in disbelief.

"Sex is no good if it kills you." Ivan replied.

"Oh..." Alfred blinked before shrugging, "I guess so... But I don't want anyone to die. Well... Except for mister Yao. He's mean." Ivan did not know whether to laugh or be angry that the demon intended to kill his friend.

"Yao is friend of mine. I protect friends." Ivan warned the succubus.

"He's a big jerk and doesn't show any respect just cause Arthur asked him to fuck me!" Alfred retorted, crossing his arms, "And he made Master angry. Mister Yao made it hurt and I don't ever want to have sex with him again." Ivan frowned in slight disapproval. Ivan did not approve of sex being used as a device for hurt or humiliation.

"I vill have talk with Yao." Ivan promised.

"Good," Alfred frowned for a few more seconds before smiling brightly, "If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have made you go home with aphrodisiac all over you like I did with mister Yao~" Ivan did not know whether the thought was amusing or not. Although it would explain Yao's irritability that day.

"Yep," Alfred nodded, smiling grimly, "I just wish I could have seen him walking around. Not having sex for humans is just uncomfortable. For me, it means death. But that doesn't mean I have to like all kinds of it. I'm still a living being." Ivan nodded in understanding.

"Yep~" Alfred nodded, rolling over to sit on his stomach, feet kicking in the air as he let his tail come out to match his horns and wings. Ivan had to turn away or he might have jumped Alfred and taken him again.

"I must speak with your master." Ivan said stiffly as he walked out the door.

"Okay~" Alfred chirped, waving goodbye, "Don't forget to shower when you head home!"

"I vill spasibo." Ivan replied with a small smile.

"Good," Alfred grinned cheerfully, shifting so he could stand and return to Arthur's room. Ivan walked out to the living room dressed in only his pants to see Arthur watching television with his feet on the arm of the couch while he lounged. Ivan felt annoyed with this. Arthur heard Ivan walk in and did not even look over.

"Done already?" Arthur asked watching the television.

"Da... however... Zhere is somezhink I vish to ask about..." Ivan said quietly, folding his arms and scowling. A dark shadow appeared over his face as he tilted it down fractionally. Being so tall had its advantages after all. Arthur looked over at him and sat up.

"What? Did something happen?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"You did not mention he vos jor familiar," Ivan said softly, staring at Arthur with a flat look, "He could hurt somevun. Is not good for him to be here. He already wishes harm on ozhers. How long till he wishes harm on jou?" Arthur scowled at Ivan.

"Alfred wouldn't hurt me. I've got things under control and I can keep him from hurting others." Arthur assured him.

"He is demon," Ivan stated flatly, leaning closer, "It is in his nature to go after vhat he vants. Jou vill need to keep close vatch lest he turns on jou."

"He's not the first demon I've dealt with Ivan. I know what to do." Arthur fibbed with confidence.

"I hope jou are not lying," He said, slowly unraveling the scarf he never took off to reveal the horrible scarring underneath, "Haff Jou ever heard of Se demon known as Zima? I summoned him vhen I vas younger to protect me. He did, but I did not take precaution. I vas lucky to get off like I did... Do not make same mistake." Arthur's eyes narrowed on the scars uneasily but he nodded with determination. He would not meet the same fate. He was certain of this.

"I will take extra precaution." Arthur assured Ivan.

"I vill hold jou to zhat promise," he replied darkly as he stood. He grimaced as his heart spasmed and pressed a hand to his chest, shaking his head, "I vill be goingk now, but I vill return. Jor papers vill be finished soon." With that said, he made his way to the door, planning on washing off all of the Succubus' fluids once he got home. Arthur frowned and stood to go find his succubus.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. This was cowriten with akuoni so be sure to thank her.


End file.
